Harry Potter e a Serpente de Cristal
by mayara.chagas.5030
Summary: Harry encontrasse perdido depois de não conseguir salvar Gina na câmara. Preso em Privet Drive durante as ferias ele recebe uma visita que mudará toda sua historia. Dumbledore mentiroso, Slash, Harry revoltado, mudanças de comportamento, e menções a Drarry.
1. 1

**_OBVIAMENTE HARRY POTTER PERTENCE A QUERIDÍSSIMA JK, APENAS PEGO SEUS PERSONAGENS PRA BRINCAR UM POUQUINHO._**

 ** _ESSA HISTORIA ESTÁ COMPLETA E SUA SEQUENCIA JÁ EM ANDAMENTO, AS POSTAGENS ACONTECERÃO EM DOMINGOS INTERCALADOS. EU SOU MINHA PRÓPRIA BETA, PORTANTO SE ENCONTRAREM QUALQUER ERRO, POR FAVOR ME DEIXEM SABER. ESPERO QUE VOCÊS GOSTEM E NOS VEMOS LÁ EMBAIXO._**

* * *

Capitulo 1

Era fim de tarde e o moreno caminhava pela vizinhança de seus tios sem se importar nenhum pouco com o caminho que estava seguindo, ele apenas sentia o vento no rosto fazendo algumas mexas de seu cabelo rebelde pinicarem em sua bochecha, não tinha qualquer notícia do mundo magico desde o termino de suas aulas, até mesmo seus amigos o estavam evitando, não que ele pudesse culpa-los, afinal graças a ele Ronny tinha perdido sua única irmã, Hermione ainda tentava não olhar para ele de forma diferente, mas ele percebia o medo em seus olhos, a preocupação com o futuro daqueles que se acercavam muito do "menino-que-sobreviveu".

\- E sobreviveu para que?! – Murmurou ele chutando uma pedra que estava em seu caminho – Para ver todos os outros morrerem?!

Ele ainda se lembrava da palidez da jovem Weasley, da opacidade de seus cabelos antes tão ruivos no momento final, e principalmente lembrava-se da risada cortante de Voldemort, a última coisa que ouviu antes de perder a consciência.

Acordou na enfermaria semanas depois, não sabia como sobreviveu, o veneno do Basílisco deveria tê-lo matado, Voldemort o teve a sua mercê e poderia mata-lo sem qualquer interrupção, mas contrariando todas as possibilidades lá estava ele, inteiro, vivo, enquanto Gina era velada por sua família.

Estava em um parque no fim do quarteirão, ninguém nunca ia até lá, era perigoso diziam, mas Harry não se importava, depois de tudo que passou, duvidava muito que qualquer trouxa pudesse lhe fazer mal. Sentou-se no caquético balanço ouvindo as correntes rangerem sob seu peso, balançou-se quase inconscientemente enquanto tentava deixar sua mente vazia.

\- Olha se não é o Harry?! – Ele ouve a voz de Duda surgir no liminar do parque, cercado por seus asseclas habituais, ele sequer levanta os olhos do chão, tão cansado que estava da repetição de toda aquela cena – Por que está ai sozinho?! A sim, porque você não tem ninguém. – Ironiza seu primo dando risadas junto com os outros meninos.

\- A essa altura você já deveria ter pensando em piadas melhores. – Murmura quase para si mesmo se levantando do balanço decidindo que talvez fosse hora de voltar, um empurrão faz o moreno se desequilibrar e finalmente olhar para o rapaz gordo a sua frente.

\- Quem foi que te deu essa terrível educação?! – Diz o primo, seu rosto assumindo o tom avermelhado exatamente igual ao de seu tio Walter quando estava muito enfurecido.

\- Seus pais é que não foram. – Responde o moreno malcriado, um sorriso quase escapou de seus lábios quando sentiu o punho do maior acertar sua face.

\- Não abra essa boca imunda para falar dos meus pais, sua aberraçãozinha.

\- Se você já acabou acho que devemos voltar, afinal Tia Petúnia fica irritada quando seu "Dudoquinha" não volta antes de escurecer.

O moreno não sabia ao certo porque estava provocando Duda, quando obviamente ele e os amigos poderiam machuca-lo, mas simplesmente não conseguia se conter, estava cansado demais de pensar, e talvez apanhar um pouco faria ele se animar.

\- Você já era! – Disse o loiro entre os dentes, se aproximando ameaçadoramente de Harry, mas antes que pudesse alcança-lo alguém surgiu das arvores.

\- O que está acontecendo rapazes?! – Uma voz melodiosa se fez presente, caminhando em direção ao grupo de adolescentes se encontrava um homem que não poderia ter mais de vinte anos, o corpo bem formado coberto por uma roupa elegante e ao mesmo tempo despojada, seu cabelo muito preto, ainda mais escuro que o de Harry assentava-se ondulado dando um ar de descuidada inocência, tal inocência que era desmentida pelo olhar ferino que se fixava no menor rapaz do grupo, um olhar da cor de sangue.

\- Não se mete no que não é da sua conta. – Disse Duda sem imaginar o perigo que corria, o recém-chegado sorriu de lado.

\- Duda, saia daqui, vai embora agora. Todos vocês, entrem em casa e não saiam de lá. – Alerta o menor sem tirar os olhos da figura imponente que estava cada vez mais perto.

\- Você não manda em mim seu idiota. – Diz Duda empurrando o primo outra vez, o homem estreita os olhos, deixando por pouco segundos um brilho descontrolado tomar seus olhos.

\- Deixe-o ficar Harry. – Diz o homem, finalmente capturando a atenção dos outros rapazes que antes não haviam lhe dispensado um segundo olhar – Pode ser divertido.

E então o homem tirou a varinha longa e branca de uma de suas mangas, Duda engoliu em seco dando-se conta de que aquele não era um homem comum. Harry colocou-se à frente dos rapazes, se concentrando para não deixar suas pernas tremerem, ele encarou diretamente os olhos do homem.

\- Eles não têm nada a ver comigo. Deixe-os ir. – Diz o moreno, sua voz não deixando claro se aquilo era uma ordem ou um pedido.

\- Eles pareciam ansiosos para ficar a alguns segundos atrás. – E novamente o sorriso estava lá, fazendo o sangue de Harry gelar em suas veias.

\- É a mim que você quer...eles são apenas trouxas. – Disse o mais novo desesperado.

\- Quem você está chamando de... – Mas Duda conteve o amigo antes que ele pudesse piorar uma situação que já parecia ruim.

\- Sabe que não posso deixá-los ir. – Diz o mais velho displicentemente, saboreando o pavor que crescia dentro do coração daquelas crianças tolas – Seu priminho avisaria aos seus tios, e não queremos ser interrompidos, certo?!

\- Não dirão nada, e mesmo que dissessem meus tios não tem qualquer ligação com nosso mundo, não poderiam contatar ninguém. Deixe-os ir. Eu ficarei.

\- Harry, não precisa ficar assim tão sério. – Ironiza o outro – É claro que os deixarei ir, se isso é tão importante para você.

\- Vão, agora, não olhem para trás e não digam nada a ninguém. – Diz Harry deixando claro que nada daquilo era uma brincadeira, Duda começou a caminhar de costas empurrando os amigos para longe e por um segundo pareceu hesitar em deixar Harry ali sozinho – Vai.

Quando os meninos já tinham sumido de vista o mais novo se permitiu respirar.

\- Quanta preocupação com esses trouxas...eles não pareciam gostar de você. – Diz o mais velho caminhando até o moreno e sentando-se displicentemente no balanço ao lado do que Harry estava anteriormente.

\- Se veio para me matar o faça de uma vez. Estou cansado demais disso tudo.

\- Lamento ouvir isso Harry, e acredite se eu te quisesse morto, bastava ter deixado você ser corroído pelo veneno do meu Basilísco. Não te quero morto pequeno. – Diz o mais velho, sua voz embora fria parecia sincera, mesmo assim Harry permanecia tenso – Obviamente você não acredita em mim, afinal eu matei seus pais, sua amiga e centenas de outros sangue-ruim, não é?!

\- Se não quer me matar, o que quer?

\- Abrir seus olhos. Eu não sou o monstro que você pensa, sou um monstro, mas das monstruosidades das quais você me culpa, a que mais lhe feriu não foi realmente obra minha. – E o lorde suspira como se também estivesse cansado e então se levanta aproximando-se de Harry mais rápido do que o outro pudesse prever – Venha comigo – o moreno mais novo dá dois passos para trás fazendo o outro revirar os olhos – Você virá de qualquer forma, é melhor que seja por bem, você não concorda?

Harry encara o chão e o mais velho toma isso como um consentimento, coloca a mão sobre o ombro do adolescente e aparata dali. Quando os pés do rapaz de olhos esmeralda tocam o chão ele sente ânsias, e o mundo parece estar se movendo alucinadamente sob seus pés, com uma mão no ombro o mais velho o firma.

\- Você se acostuma. – Ele diz e sem qualquer outra palavra começa a caminhar por um jardim escuro e mal cuidado, já era noite e um frio que ele não sentia antes entrava através de suas roupas finas, sem qualquer outra escolha ele acompanha o Lorde das Trevas quando ele entra na lúgubre mansão que ao contrário do que seu exterior aparentava era quente e acolhedora, o ar tinha cheiro de velas e madeira, e o adulto caminhava calmamente até a lareira que ocupava toda uma parede da sala, retirando o blazer que vestia ele se senta em uma poltrona e indica o sofá a sua frente para Harry que receoso obedece.

\- Que lugar é esse?! – Pergunta Harry sentindo o coração bater próximo a garganta.

\- É minha casa. – Diz o outro erguendo uma sobrancelha – Você esperava que eu vivesse em uma caverna por acaso?! – Harry contem a vontade de dizer que era exatamente isso que pensava – Essa é a mansão de meu pai trouxa, a família Riddle era bem abastada. Mas isso não vem ao caso, não é por isso que te trouxe aqui. Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu. É assim que te chamam, não é?! Por isso você é famoso.

\- Sou famoso porque você matou meus pais para chegar até mim. – Responde o menor entre os dentes sentindo de repente a raiva se apoderar dele – Sou famoso, porque minha mãe se jogou na frente de um psicopata para me salvar.

\- Bom, isso é verdade. – Diz o outro ajeitando-se confortavelmente em sua poltrona – Sua mãe se atirou na frente de um psicopata para salvar você, mas esse psicopata não fui eu. Sim, eu sou assassino, não estou negando isso, mas pense comigo, porque eu temeria um simples bebê?! Eu não fui te matar, naquela noite.

\- Mentiroso! – Acusa o outro – Todos sabem o que aconteceu, todo o mundo bruxo sabe o que você fez...

\- Interessante, considerando que de acordo com a _história_ a única pessoa que testemunhou tudo aquilo e permaneceu vivo foi você Harry, e você tinha apenas um ano, quem contou a história afinal?!

\- Você está tentando me confundir.

\- Porque eu faria isso?! O que eu teria a ganhar?! – O outro ri cruzando os calcanhares despojadamente – Você está aqui, sozinho, se eu quisesse te matar já teria matado, porém estou me esforçando para te contar a verdadeira história, criança teimosa.

\- Verdadeira história?!

\- Sim. Eu matei muitos bruxos Harry, muitos trouxas também, não nego isso, trouxas inúteis e desprezíveis como aqueles que lhe atormentaram hoje, mas não matei seus pais. Tentei salvar sua mãe...

\- Mentiroso.

Parecendo finalmente perder a paciência o mais velho se levantou encarando Harry por seus assustadores olhos vermelhos e o moreno se encolheu no sofá, contudo o outro apenas se pôs a andar em direção a uma escada no limiar da sala.

\- Me acompanhe.

No fim do segundo andar os dois entraram em uma grande sala que parecia um escritório muito bem decorado, sem esperar por qualquer pergunta Voldemort caminhou até uma estante e voltou com um objeto estranho que parecia um grande prato prateado e brilhante, o mais velho depositou-o sobre a mesa e Harry finalmente pode ver seu conteúdo, o mais novo não sabia dizer se era liquido ou gasoso, mas era perolado e não parava de se mover, ainda que não houvesse qualquer brisa no cômodo.

\- Isto é uma penseira. – Esclarece o mais velho, porém o adolescente continua a encara-lo confuso e ele revira os olhos – Este objeto permite que outras pessoas lhe mostrem memorias, delas próprias ou de qualquer outro que cedê-las. Agora me diga menino, quer ou não saber o que aconteceu naquela noite?

\- De quem são essas memorias? – Perguntou o mais jovem se aproximando temerosamente da grande bacia.

\- Minhas... – Harry arregalou os olhos para aquela resposta e o outro sorriu – Você está prestes a assistir como você matou Lorde Voldemort.

Depois de despejar um liquido brilhante dentro da bacia prateada ela começou a liberar mais e mais fumaça, o moreno mais jovem aproximou-se assim como o outro, ambos se inclinaram e afundaram seus rostos no liquido que embora parecesse frio à primeira vista na verdade era morno e agradável. O menino sentiu por um momento seus pés deixarem o chão, mas isso durou pouquíssimos segundos e ele estava outra vez de pé.

Olhando ao redor Harry percebeu que era uma bela noite e embora ele não pudesse sentir, o movimento das arvores indicava uma brisa reconfortante, ao seu lado estava o Lorde das Trevas e sob a luz da lua sua pele parecia ainda mais pálida, quase como se sua cor houvesse desbotado, apenas seus olhos vermelhos pareciam vivos, o mais jovem piscou reajustando sua visão, foi quando seus olhos foram atraídos para uma luz vermelha brilhando na casa a sua frente.

\- Vamos entrar agora. – Disse o mais velho calmamente seguindo em linha reta em direção a porta da casa, mas a tensão em sua mandíbula traia seu nervosismo.

Em alguns momentos o ambiente parecia tremer e perder o foco como uma televisão mal sintonizada, e então era difícil se concentrar nos detalhes, como um vaso de porcelana quebrado no chão que sumia e reaparecia conforme eles adentravam a residência. Sinais de luta estavam claros em todo o ambiente, marcas negras nas paredes e alguns focos de fogo exalando fumaça, mas nada daquilo era importante, nada estava realmente em foco.

\- Perdoe a baixa qualidade dessas memorias, elas são apenas vislumbres do que aconteceu naquele dia. – Disse o mais velho enquanto passava por cima de um conjunto destruído de louças e seguia em direção a escada que vez ou outra era iluminada por luzes multicoloridas – Foi um momento traumático, portanto você encontrará tudo um tanto caótico, mas imagino que esteja claro o suficiente.

\- O que deveria estar claro? – Perguntou o mais novo quando começaram a subir dos degraus.

\- Que há uma batalha acontecendo aqui. – Disse o outro como se a pergunta de Harry não pudesse ser mais estupida.

\- Está é a casa dos meus pais. – Murmurou o moreno, diversos sentimentos dançavam dentro dele, medo do que estava para presenciar, ansiedade por ver os pais, mesmo que em um momento tão terrível, raiva pela crueldade do homem que o estava forçando a reviver aquele momento.

\- Sim, estamos prestes a presenciar seu assassinato. – Disse o outro, mas não havia crueldade ou diversão em sua voz, ele estava apenas narrando a história – Ali está seu pai.

Caído no chão em um ângulo impossível estava um homem moreno muito parecido com o próprio Harry, os olhos ainda abertos e sem brilho esquadrinhavam loucamente o local e se mostravam a única diferença em seus rostos além da idade. O mais jovem imaginou que deveria estar de alguma forma chocado com o que via, talvez devesse sentir algum tipo de dor emocional profunda, porém ele simplesmente ergueu os olhos outra vez e passou sobre o corpo do homem imobilizado sem prestar mais atenção. No fim do corredor havia uma porta branca, mas ela estava pendurada precariamente sobre as dobradiças, não havia mais luzes ou sons, apenas vozes rápidas e baixas demais para serem compreendidas. Os dois intrusos seguiram até a habitação que se provou um quarto de bebê, na parede mais distante da porta uma mulher estava parada de pé a frente de um berço, o rosto marcado pelas lagrimas e um olhar repleto de ódio preso naquela porta, por um segundo Harry ficou surpreso com aquele olhar direcionado a si, mas logo percebeu que diretamente ao seu lado havia um homem, se é que ele poderia chamar aquele ser assim. A criatura ao seu lado esquerdo era branca, a pele parecia ao mesmo tempo escamosa e pueril, a cabeça era tão lisa quanto uma bola de bilhar e as feições lembravam uma serpente, apenas os olhos profundamente vermelhos permitiam que o moreno mais jovem identificasse aquele homem.

\- É você. – Disse Harry quase em um sussurro e ganhou apenas um acenar afirmativo da versão mais jovem de Lorde Voldemort que estava parado do outro lado.

\- Escute. – Ordenou o Lorde real e foi o que o moreno mais jovem fez.

\- Saia logo daqui. – A voz que deixava a boca da criatura reptiliana causava arrepios – Saia ou este menino irá morrer hoje.

\- Não deixarei você mata-lo, seu monstro. – A voz da mãe era linda e melodiosa, embora estivesse nublada de pânico naquele momento.

\- Não o matarei se você sair neste instante. – Gritou a cobra-Voldemort erguendo sua varinha, mas outro feitiço foi ouvido na casa e ambos os adultos no quarto de bebê olharam na direção da intensa luz verde que iluminou o corredor.

\- Tom, não esperava encontra-lo esta noite. – Disse um homem extremamente idoso parando diante do batente, o sorriso caloroso e o olhar quase divertido por trás dos óculos de meia lua contemplaram os presentes.

\- Professor Dumbledore. – Harry ouviu a mãe sussurrar, o alivio tomando conta de todo o seu ser, mas por alguma razão Harry não se sentiu aliviado, ao ver o olhar de urgência nos olhos da cobra-Voldemort ele sentiu-se ainda mais encurralado.

\- Tenho certeza que não esperava. – Disse a cobra-Voldemort com um sorriso de escarnio na boca sem lábios, e de forma surpreendente se posicionou a frente da ruiva que protegia o berço – Mas você despertou minha curiosidade, por que veio procurar esta criança?

\- Sei que está a par da profecia Tom. – Disse o velho bondosamente, caminhando para dentro do quarto sem tirar os olhos do oponente – Sei também que não é um tolo. Não está nervoso por saber que esta criança será capaz de derrotar você?!

\- Não tenho qualquer razão para temer um bebê. – Respondeu o outro.

\- É claro que tem. Todos nós temos. Que estrago um ser tão potencialmente poderoso poderia fazer, qual perigosa esta criança se tornará se não puder ser controlada... seria irresponsabilidade não agir enquanto ainda podemos...

A ruiva que antes estava aliviada agora tinha se tornado ainda mais protetora, e encarava os dois bruxos com ansiedade.

\- Alvo, o que você está dizendo? – Perguntou ela, uma nota de desespero em seu tom de voz.

\- Você já deveria ter ido embora garota burra. – Disse a cobra-Voldemort sem tirar os olhos do bruxo mais velho - Pegue essa criança e vá para o mais longe que conseguir.

\- Não posso deixa-la fazer isso, eu posso? – Perguntou o diretor com um sorriso calmante e gentil – Ninguém pode entrar ou sair da casa, ela está sob o feitiço _fidelius_ , como você bem sabe... estou curioso, por que meu aluno mais Grifinório de todos os tempos procurou você? Não acredito que ele seja um traidor.

\- Ele me procurou para deter você.

\- Adoraria saber que informação o levou até você. Mas isso não é importante neste momento. – Os olhos do diretor brilharam de forma perigosa, e a cobra-Voldemort enrijeceu prevendo o ataque, mas antes de dizer um único feitiço foi arremessado contra uma das paredes do aposento. O ambiente inteiro escureceu, e Harry sentiu um puxão no estomago como se estivesse sendo transportado para longe outra vez, mas uma mão forte e de dedos longos apertou seu antebraço, chamando sua atenção, a versão jovem de Voldemort lhe encarava de forma extremamente tensa.

\- Eu quase perdi a consciência naquele momento, preste atenção em Dumbledore.

\- ... entenda, é apenas um efeito colateral. – Estava dizendo Dumbledore, naquele tom que ele já tinha usado com Harry antes, o tom que dizia ao rapaz que mesmo que ele estivesse certo, nada poderia ser feito para melhorar a situação.

\- Mas... James confiou em você. Nós confiamos em você. – Gritou a mulher, ainda imóvel diante da criança agora sentada inocentemente no berço.

\- E eu peço que continue a confiar. Estou fazendo isso pelo bem de todos, se esta criança não fosse tão emocionalmente ligada a vocês, teriam entendido.

\- Você não pode fazer isso. – Disse ela, desespero cobrindo cada nuance de sua linda voz.

\- Eu lamento Lilian. _Avada Quedavra._ – Uma linha verde brilhante deixou a varinha de Dumbledore e acertou diretamente o peito da mulher, no lugar exato onde ficava seu coração, e ela desabou como uma boneca de pano – Adoraria que não fosse necessário, você era uma bruxa magnifica.

O bruxo mais velho empurrou o corpo de Lilian Potter com os pés, afastando-a do berço sem delicadeza e parando diante do bebe que lhe olhava curioso.

\- Ele é apenas um bebê. – Disse a cobra-Voldemort, sua voz soava pesada e a imagem do ambiente tremeluziu mais uma vez.

\- Não posso permitir que cresça... – Dizia Dumbledore enquanto apontava a varinha para a fronte do bebê.

\- _Avada Quedavra._ – Quando o moreno mais jovem ouviu o feitiço outra vez imaginou que ele iria acerta-lo na testa, ele quase esperou ver-se morrer, mas Voldemort não estava mirando em si, estava mirando o diretor de Hogwarts, o feitiço, porém não conseguiu acerta-lo, na última hora o velho conseguiu se afastar de uma forma muito suave para alguém de idade tão avançada. O que se seguiu foi uma eufórica disputa entre os dois maiores magos daquela era, ambos lutando o seu melhor para chegar até o bebê que sorria para a luzes. Dumbledore estava caído diante do berço, parecia seu fim, Voldemort sentia o mesmo, a varinha estava conectada diretamente com o nariz torto do ancião, as palavras foram sussurradas com tanto gosto que quase parecia indecente. - _Avada Quedavra. –_ Então para surpresa de todos, o velho se desviou uma última vez, o feitiço que era destinado a ele acertou o menino inocente que assistia ao festival de luzes.

Uma explosão de ar, magia, e pura energia pareceu emanar diretamente de seu minúsculo corpo, a versão atual de Harry Potter assistiu atônito Dumbledore cambalear debilmente para fora do quarto e desaparecer, assistiu sua versão bebê gritar em visível agonia, a mesma agonia que Lorde Voldemort sentia ao se transformar em pó diante de seus olhos ao mesmo tempo em que os intrusos eram arremessados de volta a realidade.

Ele estava em choque, não havia uma palavra melhor para defini-lo naquele momento, seus olhos ardiam e seu corpo parecia pesado demais.

\- Ele, ele não...por que? – Murmurava o mais novo, lagrimas caiam de seus olhos esmeralda e ele desabou contra a cadeira diante da escrivaninha.

\- Porque você é poderoso demais Harry. Mais poderoso do que eu, mais poderoso do que ele jamais seria. – A voz do mais velho era fria e calma, quase condescendente.

\- Eu, eu era apenas um bebê. – Afirma o outro ainda inconformado com o que viu.

\- Um bebê e tanto, afinal foi realmente você quem me matou naquela noite.

\- Eu não entendo. Você...você matou todos aqueles bruxos, foi você...mas...

\- Não estou me dizendo inocente, apenas quero que você entenda que não sou culpado desse crime em particular. Não matei seus pais...e não tinha qualquer intenção de mata-lo naquela noite, você ainda não era um problema para mim.

\- Mas matou a Gina. – Os olhos do mais novo em momento nenhum deixaram de derramar lagrimas.

\- Foi necessário. Não tinha a intenção de matá-la especificamente, mas eu precisava de alguém para poder sair do diário.

\- Você petrificou todos aqueles inocentes.

\- Sim, petrifiquei. Poderia tê-los matado, você sabe que sim, mas esse não era meu propósito, apenas precisava distrair Dumbledore.

\- Tudo isso é loucura. Você está mentindo.

\- Você viu em minha memória, ela é confusa eu sei, está imprecisa afinal ainda não recuperei todos os... – Ele pareceu perceber o que dizia e pigarreou antes de continuar – Bom... se não acredita em mim, existe outro.

\- O que quer dizer isso?

\- Você saberá! – E então o lorde se levanta e se aproxima da poltrona em que Harry está sentado – Mas por agora acho melhor que volte para os seus tios.

\- Vai me deixar voltar? – Harry levanta-se e arregala os olhos, Voldemort sorri com diversão pela surpresa do garoto.

\- É sua casa, não é?! – O mais velho ergue uma sobrancelha e se põem a caminhar em direção a porta – Você vai voltar, mas antes há algo que devo lhe dar... – o lorde das trevas pegou uma caixa grande de veludo verde, suas dobradiças e adornos eram prateados e as curvas lhe lembravam serpentes, o mais velho depositou a caixa nas mãos do menino – Abra.

E ainda receoso, Harry abriu, não sabia ao certo o que esperava encontrar, mas a cobra preta e reluzente definitivamente não passou pela sua cabeça, como se a luz a estivesse incomodando ela piscou duas vezes com seus olhos assustadoramente vermelhos e escondeu-se novamente sob suas curvas.

\- Esta é Gael. – Disse o Lorde acariciando displicentemente o corpo da cobra – É a única filha sobrevivente de Nagine...É sua.

\- Você está me dando uma cobra?! – Harry murmura para si mesmo, não conseguindo assimilar mais nada do que se passava naquela noite.

\- Gael é muito mais do que uma simples cobra, ela lhe mostrará do que é capaz ao seu tempo, apenas te adianto que esta cobra será tão fiel a você como Nagine é a mim. Mataria e morreria por você.

\- Por que você me daria uma cobra para me proteger?

\- Sua segurança significa mais para mim do que você pode imaginar, mas já te contei o suficiente por uma noite. – E então o mais velho silenciosamente caminhou até o primeiro cômodo que visitaram e pegou o que seria seu último presente naquela noite, um adorno de orelha de cristal que tinha a forma de uma cobra – Está chave de portal te levará ao parque onde te peguei, não conte a ninguém o que se passou hoje, guarde isso, Gael vai lhe explicar como usá-lo. – Ele colocou o delicado adorno na mão do confuso jovem – E Potter, se tivesse escolha teria usado alguém diferente de sua amiga.

O moreno mais jovem sequer teve certeza do que ouviu, antes de ter a oportunidade de dizer qualquer coisa ele estava de pé no parque, as estrelas iam altas no céu e ele correu para casa dos tios, a caixa de Gael firma em sua mão. Esperava encontrar seus tios furiosos com a sua ausência, mas ao contrário do que poderia pensar estavam jantando calmamente, Petúnia entortou a boca com desgosto assim como Walter, mas esse não disse nada.

\- Senta logo garoto, está esperando um convite para comer?! – Bradou Petúnia, Harry piscou confuso.

\- Não tenho fome. – Ouviu sua voz dizer – Voltarei para cuidar da louça quando terminarem.

E sem esperar por mais nada subiu as escadas e se entocou no quarto, tentando assimilar o que teria acontecido naquela noite.

* * *

 **OI, QUE BOM QUE CHEGARAM ATÉ AQUI. PLEASE, SEPARE ALGUNS SEGUNDINHOS PARA ME CONTAR O QUE VOCÊ ACHOU, FAZ REALMENTE UMA DIFERENÇA ENORME. OBRIGADO.**


	2. 2

Capitulo 2

"Os monstros existem. Os fantasmas também. Eles vivem dentro de nós e ás vezes eles vencem."

―Stephen King

Ele estava arrancando ervas daninhas do jardim no dia seguinte quando Duda se aproximou, ele ficou na defensiva esperando um ataque, mas o outro apenas cruzou os braços ao seu lado.

\- Quem era aquele seu amigo? – Perguntou o loiro.

\- Alguém da escola. – Mentiu Harry sem saber porque o outro estava puxando qualquer assunto com ele.

\- Por que você nos mandou correr?!

\- Ele não gosta de trouxas. – Dessa vez era verdade.

\- Nunca um conhecido seu tinha vindo aqui te visitar, e menos ainda te trazendo presentes, o que tinha naquela caixa afinal? – Harry arregalou os olhos, mas o outro pareceu impassível – Eu vi a caixa, o tinha nela?

\- Nada que você fosse gostar. – Diz o menor sentindo-se desconfortável com toda aquela conversa, nunca tinha realmente conversado com Duda antes.

\- Aquele homem. – Disse Duda estremecendo com a lembrança – Achei que ele fosse matar você, que fosse matar todos nós.

\- _Eu também achei. –_ Pensa Harry, mas diz outra coisa em voz alta – Tom causa essa impressão nas pessoas.

\- Sei. – E sem dizer mais nada o outro se afasta deixando Harry sozinho no jardim.

 _O que está acontecendo com o mundo?!_ Pergunta a si mesmo enquanto continua suas tarefas.

\- _Tenho fome._ \- É a primeira coisa que Harry escuta quando entra no quarto, a voz era desconhecida para ele, mas sabia exatamente quem estava falando, a cobra estava enroscada na gaiola de Edwiges e mostrava suas presas ameaçadoramente, a coruja apenas lhe encarava altiva como se não acreditasse na ousadia da cobra.

\- _Não pode comer Edwiges._ \- Demanda Harry e a cobra finalmente olha para ele, seus olhos vermelhos lendo-o com cuidado.

\- _Então me alimente, mestre. –_ Diz ela vindo até ele, Harry sem saber muito o que fazer abre o armário retirando um pacote de biscoito que afanara dos armários da cozinha no começo da semana anterior, ele senta-se na cama e assiste a cobra vir até ele.

\- _É tudo o que tenho por enquanto._

 _\- Vai servir. –_ Diz ela passando a comer os biscoitos de amido de milho.

\- _Seu nome é Gael não é?! Eu me chamo Harry. –_ Diz o rapaz sem saber ao certo como proceder.

\- _Eu sei, minha mãe me contou sobre você. Disse que eu era a mais forte de suas crias e por isso pertenceria a um bruxo forte como seu mestre. –_ A cobra dizia quase preguiçosamente enquanto se deleitava com o biscoito.

\- _Voldemort é o mestre de sua mãe._ – Afirmou ele sem razão aparente.

\- _Ela o chama de Tom. Como devo chama-lo mestre?_

 _\- Pode me chamar de Harry._ – É a primeira vez que Harry conversa intencionalmente com uma cobra o que lhe deixa um tanto desconcertado – _Volde...Tom, disse que você me contaria coisas, sobre você, sobre isto. –_ Disse o menino afastando as mexas de cabelo da orelha esquerda para mostrar o adorno de cristal.

\- _Isto é um AliansBlood, serve para unir uma serpente e seu mestre através do sangue, quando completar o ritual estarei ligada a você, você poderá ouvir meus pensamentos e falar através de mim independente de onde estiver... –_ Ela parou de falar por um tempo enquanto se concentrava em comer – _Também poderá me levar com você sem que ninguém_ _perceba, estarei sob sua pele como uma marca..._

 _\- Você quer dizer que compartilhará meu corpo?_

 _\- Não de verdade, não poderei estar com você se desejar o contrário, farei apenas aquilo que lhe agradar._

 _\- Por que ele me deu você?_

 _\- Porque você é muito poderoso, mas ainda não sabe como controlar seu poder, estou aqui para ensina-lo e protege-lo enquanto cresce. Serei sua mais fiel companheira, assim como minha mãe é a dele._

 _\- Que ritual é esse?! Vai nos machucar? –_ Pergunta o menino curioso tirando a serpente de cristal da orelha.

\- _Não muito. –_ Responde a serpente finalmente saciada, e suja de biscoito, Harry limpa seu fuço antes de Gael continuar a explicação – _Você deve furar sua pele com as presas do AliansBlood até que um dos olhos dela esteja cheio de sangue, e o deve fazer o mesmo comigo para encher o outro, apenas isso._

 _\- E o que acontecerá depois?_

 _\- Você poderá ver através dos meus olhos quando quiser, e outras coisas também..._

 _\- E se eu não fizer isso?_

 _\- Então esse será apenas um lindo adorno de cristal._

Dias passaram sem que Harry recebesse qualquer carta de seus amigos, apenas a companhia de Edwiges e Gael lhe impedia de enlouquecer, o moreno já havia desistido de receber qualquer notícia do mundo magico antes de voltar a Hogwarts, por tanto foi uma surpresa quando na alvorada de seu aniversário uma coruja lustrosamente negra apareceu em sua janela, uma pequena caixa presa a pata e uma carta no bico, tão logo Harry a despojou de sua carga ela levantou voo sem esperar por mais nada.

\- _Foi Tom quem mandou._ – Diz Gael arrastando-se para fora dos cobertores da cama de Harry.

\- _Como sabe?_ – Perguntou o rapaz ainda sem coragem de abrir nenhuma das coisas.

\- _Tem o cheiro dele. –_ Harry sentou-se na cama e Gael se enroscou nele até estar com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro e o corpo envolta de seu pescoço, antes isso deixava Harry apreensivo, mas rapidamente isso tornou-se comum – _Abra._

E foi o que o rapaz fez, dentro da caixa estava um caderno muito parecido com a aquele que tinha causada tanta confusão no ano anterior, ele respirou fundo sentindo-se pálido por um segundo, no lugar onde o outro tinha escrito _Tom Riddle_ este tinha _Harry Potter._

 _\- Um livro, ele te deu um livro?! –_ Harry ignorou-a e começou a folhear o caderno, comprovando o que já suspeitava – _Ainda por cima um livro em branco?!_

 _\- Não é um livro Gael, é um diário._ – O menino ainda um pouco abalado finalmente abre a carta.

 _Harry,_

 _Não se alarme com tal presente, minha intenção não é de forma alguma lhe intimidar, apenas estou te dando algo que antes foi de suma importância para mim._

 _Este diário, assim como o meu é encantado, e apenas pessoas que você permite podem lê-lo._

 _Confio que você o usará bem._

 _Feliz aniversário, pequeno._

 _-_ É claro que ele não assinou. – Resmunga Harry levantando-se e colocando ambas as coisas em seu malão – O que ele espera com tudo isso?!

\- _Harry, tenho fome._

O moreno passou o resto do dia ignorando o presente que recebeu pela manhã, fez suas tarefas, alimentou Gael e foi atormentado por Duda e sua turma, embora parecesse que o próprio Duda não estava muito interessado em atormenta-lo.

Era hora do jantar e todos na mesa faziam um ótimo trabalho fingindo que Harry não existia naquela mesma dimensão, foi quando Duda disse.

\- Seu amigo não veio lhe dar feliz aniversário? – Parecia uma pergunta inocente, e olhando o rosto de Duda, Harry viu que o rapaz estava apenas curioso, contudo Petúnia e Walter não gostaram nenhum pouco da naturalidade com que o filho disse aquilo.

\- Que amigo?! Do que o Duda está falando? – Perguntou Petúnia, os olhos faiscando de irritação.

\- Um amigo do Harry veio vê-lo a algumas semanas, homem assustador. – E novamente Duda estava inconsciente do efeito que suas palavras causavam e Harry lamentou a estupidez ingênua do primo.

\- Você convidou seus amigos para vir aqui?! – Walter tinha o rosto quase purpura.

\- Não o convidei. – Disse Harry incisivo – Ele simplesmente apareceu no parque no fim da rua.

\- E o que o Duda tem a ver com isso?

\- Nada, ele e os amigos apenas estavam lá. – Mas era tarde quando Harry percebeu sua própria bola fora.

\- Duda e os amigos viram esse homem. – Petúnia parecia prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco – Walter, faça alguma coisa...os amigos do Duda...Oh, Deus.

\- Como você pode deixar gente da sua laia vir até aqui, garoto?! – Disse o tio batendo da mesa e apertando logo depois os punhos, com seus dedos gordos como salsichas.

\- Já disse que não o convidei. – Disse Harry irritado com tudo aquilo – Acham mesmo que eu ia querer qualquer amigo meu perto de trouxas desprezíveis como vocês?!

\- Escute aqui seu...

Mas antes que Walter pudesse continuar a ameaça uma aura escura e desconcertante começou a rodear Harry, os objetos da cozinha começaram a tremer e os mais leves até flutuavam um pouco.

\- Walter... – Disse a mulher encolhendo-se assustada ao lado do marido.

\- Você não pode usar magia em casa. – Acusa o Tio, se agarrando aquilo como sua última salvação.

\- Experimente me irritar. – Disse o rapaz com uma diversão contida na voz, mal reconhecendo a si mesmo.

\- _Harry, pare agora. –_ A voz de Gael pode ser ouvida da escada e Harry se virou para olhar ao mesmo tempo que sua tia gritou – _Não pode usar magia, vai ser expulso._

 _\- Não planejava usar. –_ Respondeu Harry, fazendo os outros se arrepiarem de medo, todos exceto Duda.

\- Isso é incrível. Você fala com cachorros também? – Perguntou o rapaz com uma expressão de curiosidade, Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- TIRE ESSA COISA DA MINHA CASA.- Grita Walter, escondendo Petúnia as suas costas.

\- Ela se chama Gael! – Diz Harry permitindo que a cobra subisse e se instalasse em seus ombros como geralmente fazia, ele estava completamente alheio ao qual assustadora aquela cena parecia.

\- SAIA, SAIA E LEVE ESSE BICHO IMUNDO COM VOCÊ. – Diz Petúnia, e a aura ao redor de Harry se expande outra vez.

\- _Harry pare. Eu não ligo para o que esses trouxas dizem, eles fedem a medo. Vamos, se acalme._

Respirando fortemente o menino se acalma e absorve a explosão de magia que se formava em seu peito.

\- Acho que minhas férias aqui acabaram.

O menino sobe a escada em direção ao seu quarto ignorando os parentes apavorados na sala de jantar, ele traça em sua mente o que faria a seguir, em poucos segundos ele solta Edwiges dando as coordenadas de onde deveria ir, logo depois desce as escadas levando seu malão.

\- Para onde você vai? – Pergunta Walter ainda com irritação, Harry sorri com ironia.

\- Não acho que você se importe, nos vemos no próximo ano, família.

E então o rapaz sai para a noite fria.

Harry já estava hospedado no caldeirão furado a cinco dias fazendo apenas pequenas excursões até o beco diagonal, pois não queria deixar Gael sozinha por muito tempo, mas ainda assim se sentia sufocado naquele quarto.

\- _Você poderia apenas realizar o ritual, assim eu poderia sair desse maldito quarto com você. –_ Resmungava a serpente que estava enroscada em si mesma confortavelmente sobre o estomago do moreno – _O que você pretende fazer quando for para Hogwarts, me manter presa dentro do seu malão?!_

 _\- Não quero fazer esse ritual, se eu morrer você morre comigo. –_ Disse ele, Gael tinha contado isso displicentemente a três dias atrás.

\- _Morrer com seu mestre é a maior honra que uma serpente poderia querer. –_ Afirma ela com a voz repleta de orgulho e Harry revira os olhos.

\- _Morrer por qualquer razão não é uma honra, estou cansado de pessoas dispostas a morrer por mim._

 _\- Ótimo, porque minha intenção é viver por você e não morrer, a muitas coisas para comer ainda, sou muito jovem e nunca provei um suculento rato de Hogwarts, minha mãe sente muita falta deles, talvez possamos mandar alguns para ela no natal. –_ Ainda que fosse uma perigosa serpente, Gael soava como uma criança deslumbrada as vezes e isso sempre arrancava sorrisos do menino.

\- _Seria maravilhoso, encher uma caixa de ratos e enviar via coruja para Voldemort. –_ Ri o menino surpreendendo a si mesmo, a cada dia mais seu humor se tornava ácido e ferino e ele justificava isso como a proximidade com uma serpente mimada e orgulhosa que se enroscava sobre ele naquele momento.

\- _Por que não?_

 _\- Não importa Gael._

 _\- Harry, você vai ter que fazer o ritual de qualquer jeito, porque está adiando tanto, a cada dia que fico nesse quarto sinto que vou enlouquecer... –_ Disse ela dramaticamente e Harry riu – _Não ouse rir, estou falando sério._

Com um suspiro Harry se levantou indo até seu malão e pegando a serpente de cristal, olhou para o objeto magicamente trabalhado e deu-se por vencido.

\- _Está bem, você está certa. O que devo fazer?_

 _\- Pressione seu dedo contra as presas da cobra e espere até que um de seus olhos se torne totalmente vermelho._

E foi o que Harry fez, no mesmo segundo ele sentiu seu corpo formigar agradavelmente, como se sua magia estivesse se remexendo dentro de si e quando finalmente o olho estava cheio ele afastou o polegar com um resmungo, era uma ótima sensação.

\- _E agora?_

 _\- Agora pressione as presas em mim até que aconteça o mesmo... –_ E quando Harry fez isso a cobra ronronou feliz.

Mas assim que o ritual se completou Harry sentiu a mente leve e de repente era como se não estivesse mais ali naquele quarto silencioso, ele estava no chão de uma floresta, o cheiro de umidade e natureza o fazia se sentir vivo, ele via relances de animais correndo ao seu redor e as vezes ouvia coisas como.

\- _Acalma-se minha menina, você terá seu bruxo, como eu tenho o meu._

 _\- Quando?_

 _\- Quando ele volt..._

E então a cena era outra, agora estava em uma casa enrolada diante da lareira encostada ao corpo da mãe, o mestre estava sentado sobre uma poltrona e tinha um livro na mão, ela podia ver a poder ondular ao seu redor, era lindo.

\- _Ele é lindo._ – Murmurou para si mesmo e sua mãe posicionou a cabeça sobre a sua, em uma versão reptiliana de um abraço.

\- _Seu mestre também será, pequena. Você vai ver, ele logo virá._

Dessa vez ele estava em seu quarto no segundo andar da rua dos alfedeiros e um rapaz que ele reconheceu como ele próprio entrava pela porta, uma aura de magia o circulava, mais selvagem e disforme do que a do mestre de sua mãe, magia incontida em sua forma mais pura, ela podia sentir o cheiro inebriante daquela magia e o sabor agridoce na boca.

E então ele estava novamente de pé no quarto alugado no caldeirão furado, sua cabeça rodava e ele teve que se sentar.

\- _O que foi isso?_

 _\- Foi a ligação, você estava vendo minhas mais preciosas memorias, você pode acessar qualquer uma delas quando desejar...Tom, me contou histórias, me descreveu feitiços e poções, me dizendo que elas seriam para você, quando precisasse delas..._

 _\- Isso é incrível. Como isso é possível?!_

 _\- A muito sobre isso que você ainda aprenderá, mas agora, vamos para fora, me leve para conhecer o beco diagonal._

Então a cobra se enroscou sobre seus ombros e pescoço como sempre fazia, mas dessa vez parecia ter afundado em sua pele, como uma tatuagem negra de uma serpente de olhos cor de sangue e dessa vez a voz soava dentro da sua mente.

\- _Você pode comprar um suculento rato pra mim, não pode?!_

Ele tinha acabado de comprar as necessidades do ano, comprou também algumas guloseimas depois da insistência de certa cobra que agora compartilhava sua mente, se divertia com os comentários burlescos que Gael soltava vez ou outra a respeito de alguns bruxos que cruzavam seu caminho, de tão concentrado que estava em seu interior se surpreendeu ao sentir um par de braços lhe envolver a cintura pelas cortas.

\- Harry. – Murmurou a menina e Harry reconheceu imediatamente como Hermione, ele se virou e viu os olhos brilhantes com lagrimas não derramadas pela amiga – Estava tão preocupada com você.

\- Não percebi essa preocupação em suas cartas... – Disse ele esbanjando seu sarcasmo recém adquirido – mas deve ter sido porque não recebi nenhuma carta.

A menina corou e abaixou o olhar por alguns segundos.

\- Eu sinto muito Harry, eu simplesmente não sabia o que dizer, nem mesmo o que pensar...estava assustada depois que a Gina... – Ela se deteve com um soluço e abraçou o rapaz novamente – Sei que não foi sua culpa, eu sei disso, precisava apenas de um tempo para...

\- Está tudo bem... – Disse o moreno, percebendo pela primeira vez desde a chegada de Gael o quando sentia falta da amiga, e estava verdadeiramente feliz que ao menos um de seus amigos ainda gostasse dele – Eu entendo... Como você soube que eu estava aqui?

\- Dumbledore. – E Harry sentiu-se estremecer ao ouvir aquele nome, sua magia ondulou irritada por alguns segundos.

\- _Acalme-se. –_ Soou Gael em sua cabeça.

\- Ele me disse que estava hospedado no caldeirão furado, então convenci meus pais a passar uns dias aqui comigo, Ronny viria, mas ele...ainda não está pronto.

O coração do moreno se apertou friamente, mas ele afastou aquele sentimento com um sacudir de cabeça.

\- Eu entendo. Você já comprou seus materiais?

\- Sim. – Respondeu a menina feliz com a mudança de tópico e passando a falar dos livros que comprou e de como estava animada para o retorno das aulas, o dia foi passando e eles estavam confortavelmente sentados na sorveteria quando o clima voltou a se tornar tenso devido ao assunto – Agora que você-sabe-quem voltou as coisas se tornarão mais perigosas, soube que um prisioneiro escapou de Askaban.

\- Eu li a respeito. Sirius Black. – Disse o moreno tomando seu sorvete para disfarçar o desconforto.

\- Acha que foi ele quem o libertou?

\- Pode ser. Não há como prever os planos de T...de Voldemort. – Se deteve rapidamente o menino, já tinha se acostumado tão bem a se referir ao lorde das Trevas como Tom ao conversar com Gael que quase se esquecia que não deveria chama-lo assim.

\- Você está com medo?! Quer dizer, de que ele venha atrás de você? – Perguntou a amiga segurando sua mão de forma cálida e protetora.

\- Não, não agora...ele já poderia ter me matado, acho que tem outros planos. – Diz ele pensando que seria ótimo poder contar a menina tudo o que sabia agora, mas Dumbledore a havia mandado e definitivamente ele não poderia confiar em Dumbledore mais do que confiava em Tom, os dois tinham sangue nas mãos afinal.

A fumaça escapava pela chaminé da locomotiva fazendo o ar cheirar a carvão, Gael está dormindo em sua caixa de veludo sobre o malão, de acordo com ela respirar aquela fumaça lhe deixava tonta, o que obviamente era uma mentira dado que a serpente nunca tinha estado próxima a nenhuma locomotiva.

Harry entrou no trem procurando uma cabine vazia e a encontrou logo nos primeiros vagões, colocou seu malão no bagageiro e se deitou em um dos acentos, estava cansado, o tempo que passou hospedado no caldeirão tinha sido divertido, porem havia tanto para fazer que descansar não era uma prioridade, percebeu vagamente que outras pessoas entraram naquele vagão, só se preocupou em se mover quando uma voz fraca e desconfortável se fez presente.

\- Oi, Harry...

\- Oi, Ronny... – Respondeu Harry, Hermione sorria encorajadoramente sentada ao lado do amigo, mas nenhum dos dois parecia disposto a engatar uma conversa.

\- Eu e Ronny estávamos discutindo se deveríamos escolher Adivinhação ou Runas Antigas. – Incentivou ela.

\- Não, você estava tentando me convencer que Runas Antigas não é chato, maçante e complicado. – Disse o ruivo fazendo uma careta e Harry se permitiu sorrir.

\- Ronny tem razão... Ninguém mais usa Runas Antigas, por isso elas se chamam assim.

\- Viu só, era isso que eu estava dizendo. – Disse o ruivo apontando para o amigo.

E com esse assunto bobo o gelo foi quebrado, e eles voltaram a agir quase como sempre, conversaram sobre amenidades, Hermione contou sobre os dias que passou no Caldeirão com Harry, fazendo Ronny corar de ciúmes por alguns momentos, eles convenientemente evitaram falar sobre as férias do ruivo, ainda não estavam prontos para encarar aquele assunto em especial.

Estavam no meio da viagem quando o trem parou bruscamente, jogando as malões no chão, roupas e livros se espalharam pelo compartimento, mas essa não era a preocupação geral. Todos os alunos olharam pelo corredor e pelas janelas tentando entender o que se passava.

\- O houve?! Ainda não chegamos. – Disse Hermione se encolhendo sobre o banco quando um frio inexplicável começou a dominar o lugar.

\- _Harry..._ – Sibilou Gael, subindo por sua perna e entrando por sua roupa até estar em seus ombros, nenhum dos amigos percebeu esse movimento devido a escuridão do trem – _Isso não é bom..._

 _\- O que não é bom?_ \- Sussurrou o rapaz.

\- _O ar, ele cheira a morte e medo. –_ Disse a cobra sombriamente e como se estivesse esperando essa deixa o trem balançou arremessando todos os curiosos para dentro de sua cabine, Harry caiu dolorosamente no chão e os amigos o ajudaram a se levantar.

\- Você está bem cara? – Perguntou Ronny, o nervosismo claro em sua voz.

\- Estou, mas algo de muito ruim está para acontecer.

Nesse momento o frio se tornou cortante e a porta da cabine encheu-se de cristais de gelo ao mesmo tempo em que uma mão descarnada apareceu pelo vão.

A mão fazia parte de um corpo de aproximadamente três metros de altura coberto por uma capa escura que não deixa nada mais aparecer daquela criatura, e ela cheirava exatamente como Gael tinha alertado, Morte e Medo. A imensa criatura entrou no vagão encurralando os adolescentes contra a janela, o frio era doloroso e Harry se sentia sufocar ainda que tivesse consciência de que podia respirar perfeitamente.

\- _Isso é um dementador Harry. Vocês precisam sair daqui. –_ Disse a serpente, sua voz soando tão apavorada quanto a de todos os outros.

\- _Estou aberto a sugestões. –_ Respondeu o menino e então Gael mergulhou em sua pele, ele se viu tonto por alguns segundos e então estava olhando através dos olhos da cobra, mas aquela não era sua cobra, esta cobra estava em uma aconchegante sala com lareira e encarava um Tom Riddle visivelmente furioso.

\- _Diga a ele que saia, que em Parsel que eu ordeno que ele saia._

O rapaz não soube dizer se aquilo era real ao uma alucinação, mas voltou ao compartimento frio e encarou a criatura.

\- _Vá embora. Voldemort ordenou que você nos deixasse em paz, pegue os seus e saia. –_ O menino não sabia dizer onde arrumou aquela força e determinação para dizer tal coisa, mas o dementador parou e recuou aos poucos, ele sentiu o frio se afastar e em poucos segundos a luz retornou e o ar estava normal novamente, ele ficou tonto e desabou no chão.

\- _O que está acontecendo Gael?! –_ Perguntou quase se deixando escorregar para a acolhedora escuridão.

\- Está tudo bem, você vai ficar bem, criança. – E aquela voz macia e distante, não pertencia a Gael.

Quando ele abriu os olhos estava deitado na tão conhecida ala hospitalar, ao seu redor estavam seus amigos, uma contrariada professora McGonagal, um homem visivelmente exausto e desconhecido e por fim Dumbledore.

\- Será que você pretende chegar ao castelo pelo portão alguma vez? – Perguntou o velho sorrindo amistosamente e o estomago de Harry revirou-se, mas o jovem se conteve.

\- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou para ninguém em especial.

\- Vocês foram atacados por dementadores. – Respondeu o homem maltrapilho, Ronny e Hermione se encolheram ao seu lado relembrando a tenebrosa experiência – Eles estavam revistando os trens em busca de Sirius Black.

\- Por que Black estaria no trem? – Perguntou o moreno desconfiado e a diretora de sua casa olhou para Dumbledore surpresa e assustada, porém o diretor permaneceu sereno como de costume.

\- Estão investigando todos os lugares onde aja grande concentração de magia. – Explicou ele – Vocês tiveram sorte, eles recuaram antes de causar algum grande dano a vocês...

\- Eles recuaram depois que Harry... – Hermione hesitou ao encontrar os olhos do amigo.

\- Depois que eu fiquei tonto...

\- Oh, meu rapaz, eu sinto muito por isso...os dementadores se alimentam de nossos medos e tristezas, e acho que naquele trem ninguém teve tristezas tão marcantes quanto as suas. – O sangue gelou em suas veias ao ouvir o diretor mencionar suas perdas, sentiu Gael se mover em volta de sua cintura como se dissesse silenciosamente para o rapaz se controlar e foi o que ele fez – Ainda bem que nada de tão sério aconteceu. Bom agora descasem, acredito que estejam precisando.

E com um aceno de mão os adultos se retiraram deixando os adolescentes e madame Pomfrey ao lado da cama do menino-que-sobreviveu.

\- Aqui, vocês três, comam isso, vai ajuda-los a melhorar. – Disse a mulher entregando meia barra de chocolate para cada um – Vocês dois tratem de voltar paras suas próprias camas e descansem.

Quando finalmente a enfermeira se retirou os três se permitiram conversar, foi Ronny quem começou.

\- É a primeira vez que o remédio é algo saboroso. – Disse o ruivo dando uma poderosa dentada em sua barra.

\- Harry, o que aconteceu lá?! Você disse algo ao dementador e ele recuou, o que você disse?! – Perguntou a menina aos sussurros.

\- Pedi para ele ir embora. – Disse uma meia verdade.

\- É, mas você disse em língua de cobra, cara. – Salientou Ronny que parecia mais interessado em comer seu chocolate.

\- Estava nervoso.

\- Tem certeza de que foi só isso? – Perguntou a amiga desacreditada, ele piscou antes de sorrir convincentemente para ela.

\- Sim, estava assustado e disse a primeira coisa que me veio cabeça.

No fim daquela noite, quando eles subiram para seus dormitórios Harry ainda se sentia cansado, como se as horas de sono nem tivessem acontecido. Trocou suas roupas e deitou-se na cama como se preparando para dormir, quando ouviu o ressoar suave de seus amigos, lançou um feitiço de silencio ao redor de sua cama e chamou Gael, ele precisava de uma explicação.

\- _O que foi aquilo? –_ Perguntou incisivo.

\- _Estou cansada, a mansão é muito longe daqui e eu ainda não sou tão forte. –_ Resmungou a cobra manhosamente, mas Harry não ia desistir tão facilmente.

\- _Gael, eu estava na casa do Tom, ele falou comigo, como isso é possível?_

 _\- Através da minha mãe, você estava em perigo e eu pedi ajuda a ela, então ela estabeleceu uma ligação com você..._

 _\- Então Voldemort pode entrar na minha mente agora? –_ Perguntou o jovem assustado.

\- _Não. Você pode entrar na minha mente e eu na da minha mãe se ela permitir...o que ela não faz com frequência, exige muito de nós, ainda mais se a distância for grande..._

 _\- Então ele pode ver através dos seus olhos?_

 _\- Apenas se eu permitir, e para eu permitir você deve permitir..._

 _\- Então ele permitiu que você visse através dos olhos de Nagine?_

 _\- Sim, ele me disse desde o começo que poderia procura-lo através dela se algo perigoso acontecesse com você, e eu achei que aqueles dementadores eram perigosos...agora posso dormir?! Estou exausta Harry, e você também._

Algumas semanas se passaram e tudo corria exatamente igual aos outros anos, ainda havia certa tensão ao redor de Harry sempre que algum Weasley estava por perto, mas isso diminuía a cada dia, não tinha sido culpa dele, e no fundo eles sabiam disso.

Era o primeiro fim de semana que iriam a Hogsmade, porém Harry não poderia ir, na presa de sair da casa dos Dursley, esqueceu-se completamente do formulário que eles deveriam preencher liberando sua saída do castelo, então no início da tarde enquanto todos se preparavam para o tão esperado passeio Harry vagava pelos corredores a esmo.

\- _Você parece deprimido. –_ Disse a serpente em sua cabeça.

\- _Deprimido não, entediado. –_ Responde ele chegando ao gramado perto do lago.

\- _Poderíamos caçar ratos, você poderia mandar alguns para minha mãe._

 _\- Já disse que não posso mandar cartas para sua mãe, não é como se eu soubesse para que lugar as mandar. –_ Disse o moreno revirando os olhos.

\- _Eu sei para onde. Estou apenas esperando você resolver tomar coragem para fazer isso._

 _\- Coragem? –_ Pergunta o menino sentando-se em uma arvore à beira do lago, a cobra sai de sua pele e enroscasse em sua perna até estar com a cabeça na altura de seu joelho.

\- _Sim, coragem para escrever uma carta para ele._

 _\- Não vou escrever uma carta para aquele assassino. –_ Irrita-se o moreno, pensando que estava ficando confortável demais com a ideia de se comunicar com Lorde Voldemort, a cobra fez um som que poderia ser considerado um bufar.

\- _Ele já matou, mas todos os bruxos da luz também têm sangue nas mãos, até você. –_ Disse ela de forma quase maternal o repreendendo por ser mal-educado – _Você passou anos ao lado de Dumbledore, por que não pode deixar Tom te mostrar todos os lados dessa batalha?_

 _\- Porque nada do que ele disser vai mudar o fato de bruxos inocentes morreram nessa guerra._

 _\- Não existe guerra de um lado só, lembre-se disso. Seus queridos bruxos da luz não foram os únicos que sofreram baixas. Eu vou caçar, estarei na sua cama a noite, não se preocupe, ninguém me verá._

E sem dizer mais nada a cobra se afastou dele, sumindo pela grama alta, ele pensou em chama-la de volta, mas decidiu que era melhor deixa-la sozinha quando estava com aquele humor.

Ficou jogando pedrinhas no lago, vendo a lula gigante dar as caras uma vez ou outra, quando alguém apareceu para acabar com seu tedio.

\- Posso me juntar a você?! – Perguntou o maltrapilho professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.

\- Professor Lupin, claro. – Responde Harry afastando-se um pouco para dar espaço para o professor se sentar ao seu lado junto a arvore – Pensei que acompanharia os alunos até Hogsmade.

\- Meus anos de frequentar Hogsmade já se foram Harry, e você, por que ficou?

\- Meus responsáveis não assinaram minha autorização. – Lamentou-se o garoto.

\- Acham perigoso deixar você fora do castelo?! – Perguntou confuso.

\- Não, apenas esqueci de pedir a eles. – Disse dando de ombros.

\- Uma pena, acho que você acharia divertido. Harry, eu gostaria que me dissesse como fez o dementador ir embora no trem.

O moreno olha surpreso para o professor temendo que ele soubesse de algo.

\- Nada, apenas falei para ir embora.

\- Eles não teriam ido apenas por isso. – Diz o professor inclinando-se contra o tronco parecendo irremediavelmente cansado – Eles não escutam os bruxos, vivem para caçar seus prisioneiros e atacam qualquer coisa que se colocar no caminho deles.

\- Acho que perceberam que eu não estava no caminho, quer dizer...não estava escondendo Sirius Black no meu malão. – Diz o mais novo dando de ombros e arrancando um sorriso de seu professor.

\- Talvez você esteja certo, você pode apenas ter tido sorte, mas deveria se cuidar, se dementadores mostraram algum interesse em você, talvez você devesse se preparar para o caso de acontecer outra vez...

\- Vou ficar fora do caminho deles. – Diz o moreno sem saber ao certo o que o professor pretendia com aquilo, de uns tempos para cá ele tinha se tornado mais paranoico e precavido e via perigo até onde não deveria haver nenhum.

Ele se despediu do professor pouco depois e caminhou até seu quarto, o dormitório estava vazio e Gael não tinha voltado, ele ficou olhando para o teto da torre sem saber o que fazer para se distrair, de alguma forma se atraiu pelo diário, não tinha escrito nenhuma única linha desde o dia em que ganhou, mas todos os dias abria-o e encarava as páginas em branco, pensando que um objeto tão aparentemente inócuo tinha causado tantos problemas no ano anterior.

Sentado em sua cama com o diário sobre os joelhos dobrados ele pegou uma pena e molhou-a na tinha. _O que eu tenho a perder?!_ E então quase que magicamente as palavras foram surgindo, ele expressava naquele diário todas suas dúvidas e temores, tudo que sentia e não podia dividir com os amigos, falou sobre Gina, ele se sentia terrivelmente culpado pelo que aconteceu a garota, e sempre que pensava nela sentia raiva de Tom.

Já era noite quando os amigos finalmente voltaram e lhe contaram as maravilhas do povoado, lhe deram doces e Harry guardou um sapo de chocolate para Gael, por mais ranzinza que fosse a cobra merecia aquele agrado, afinal ele também era ranzinza na maior parte do tempo.

A primeira partida de Quadribol teve início, estava um tempo horrível e Harry sentia as roupas pesarem sobre seu corpo mesmo com o feitiço impermeabilizante, estavam perdendo de setenta pontos para a lufa-lufa e o jogo não tinha previsão de melhorar para o seu time, a única coisa que os salvaria seria a captura do pomo, mas o apanhador quase não conseguia ver um palmo a sua frente. Um vislumbre dourado chamou sua atenção vários metros acima de sua cabeça e sem pensar duas vezes ele colocou a vassoura quase na vertical e seguiu o pequeno brilho, mas antes mesmo de ter a chance de captura-lo viu seu mundo escurecer, não tinha perdido a consciência, mas tudo que via era escuridão, a vassoura congelava abaixo de si e a escuridão se movia para cada vez mais perto.

 _Dementadores._

\- _Saiam daqui. Voldemort ordena que me deixem em paz. –_ Gritou o rapaz em parsel, mas sua fala era de alguma forma vazia, não sentia o poder que sentiu da primeira vez _– Merda._

Tentou fugir, manobrando entre os vultos, mas estava cercado, e então veio o frio cortante e doloroso, como se estivesse assistindo a um filme mudo trouxa, o rapaz via a cena da morte de seus pais, a verdadeira cena, não a que lhe contaram, nem a que Tom lhe mostrou, via cena através de seus olhos de bebê.

 _Viu Voldemort empunhar a varinha e atacar Alvo Dumbledore, viu o Lorde das trevas ser arremessado contra uma das paredes do quarto de bebê. Viu o homem de aparência ofídica, muito diferente daquela que tinha agora mover os lábios apressadamente ordenando que sua mãe o levasse dali. E por fim, aterrorizado, viu o homem em quem mais confiou apontar a varinha diretamente em sua mãe, viu o feitiço brilhar na ponta e antes de acerta-la, viu o corpo de sua mãe tombar no chão, e abominavelmente o homem sorriu com doçura como tinha sorrido tantas vezes no grande salão e sem qualquer respeito chutou o corpo morto da sua mãe para longe, parou diante dele, ainda sorrindo e apontou a varinha outra vez, a breve luta que se seguiu entre os dois bruxos adultos que restaram parecia linda aos seus olhos infantis quando um faixo de luz verde veio em sua direção, agora ele sentiu o feitiço acerta-lo e uma dor excruciante surgir originaria da sua testa, mas o brilho verde iluminou todo o ambiente, o brilho parecia sair dele próprio, como uma onda que destruiu a maior parte do quarto, ele viu com olhos marejados e inocentes o corpo do homem no chão se dissolver como se fosse feito de poeira, viu o velho cambalear para fora da sala e sumir, sentiu o frio da noite e então tudo ficou escuro._


	3. 3

Aproveitem o capitulo e vejo vocês lá embaixo.

* * *

Capitulo 3

As convicções são inimigos da verdade bem mais perigosos que as mentiras.

\- Friedrich Nietzsche

Quando abriu os olhos outra vez estava na ala hospitalar, todo o time de Quadribol o cercava preocupado, Hermione segurava sua mão e tinha seus ombros abraçados por Ronny, mas nenhum desses olhares atraiu o seu, foi um profundo azul a sua frente que lhe prendeu, Harry sentia a magia ondular ao seu redor e tudo que ele queria era usa-la para estraçalhar aquele velho que sorria docemente para ele, ele pensou que conseguiria fazer isso, conseguiria destruí-lo, quase o tinha feito quando era ainda um bebe, poderia sem dúvida fazer agora, mas lembrou-se da destruição em seu quarto, lembrou-se do corpo de Voldemort se desfazendo em cinzas sobre seu fofo tapete e se acalmou, seus amigos estavam ali, pessoas inocentes, ele respirou fundo e só falou quanto teve certeza de que não diria nenhum feitiço nocivo.

\- Quem ganhou o jogo? – Perguntou desviando os olhos do diretor e mirando Fred (ou Jorge) ao seu lado, resolvendo que se concentraria em um tópico mais seguro.

\- Ninguém está culpando você Harry, não deveriam haver dementadores lá. – Diz Hermione apertando sua mão com firmeza, ele não se importa muito com a revelação.

\- Ainda podemos vencer, se a lufa-lufa perder o próximo jogo podemos vencer. – Diz Ronny ao lado da amiga.

\- Acho que teremos que torcer para Soncerina então... – murmura ele com a voz rouca e o pensamento ausente, todos ali fazem caretas devido aquela afirmação.

\- Tem outra coisa Harry... – Acrescenta Ronny desconfortável – Quando você caiu, sua vassoura continuou voando em direção ao salgueiro lutador... e bom... você sabe que ele tem um péssimo humor...

Os pedaços de sua vassoura destroçada foram colocados sobre o seu colo e embora ele estivesse triste por ela, estava satisfeito com os acontecimentos, ele poderia ter morrido naquela queda, mas não morreu, a verdade é que nunca se sentira tão vivo, agora sabia a verdade sobre o dia da morte de seus pais e agora faria algo além de se sentar e esperar a morte.

Pouco depois ele foi deixado só com seus amigos, quando ele teve certeza de que nenhum adulto estava por perto resolveu que era hora de saber se seus amigos estavam com ele ou não.

\- Vocês confiam em mim? – Perguntou pegando os dois de surpresa.

\- Claro Harry. – Diz Hermione apressadamente.

\- É, que pergunta é essa cara?!

\- Preciso saber, confiam mesmo, apesar do que aconteceu com a Gina? – Ronny estremeceu, eles não falavam abertamente sobre o assunto.

\- Harry aquilo não foi sua culpa, mamãe discorda e fica irritada sempre que eu digo isso, mas aquilo foi mais culpa da Gina do que de qualquer outra pessoa... Ela estava obcecada por você...foi isso fez ela...que fez acontecer aquilo. – Diz o ruivo e então ele suspira, como se estivesse com aquilo entalado a dias e finalmente tivesse conseguido colocar em palavras.

\- E eu sinto muito, eu realmente sinto muito pelo que aconteceu Ronny, se eu pudesse eu trocaria de lugar com ela, você sabe que sim... – Diz Harry se sentindo grato pela compreensão do amigo.

\- Já aconteceu, de nada vale remoermos isso... – Diz o outro se sentindo desanimado com aquele assunto – mas por que está perguntando isso agora?! Quer dizer, nós confiamos em você e pensamos que você sabia disso.

\- Eu sei, mas precisava ter certeza, as coisas serão muito diferentes agora...tem coisas que vocês precisam saber, coisas que eu descobri durante as férias, coisas que farão vocês questionarem minha sanidade e meu bom senso...e principalmente, coisas que colocarão essa confiança que vocês têm em mim a prova.

O ar ao redor dos três ficou imediatamente tenso, eles sem dúvida teriam dias duros pela frente.

* * *

Era Hallowen e enquanto a maior parte da escola encontrava-se animada com a celebração Harry e seus amigos estavam tensos, o moreno ainda não tinha revelado nada, disse que esperaria até encontrarem um lugar onde pudessem conversar com privacidade, os dois concordaram, mesmo que a curiosidade os estivesse corroendo. Harry passou as duas semanas antes do Hallowen esperando a resposta à carta que relutantemente havia mandado através de Edwiges e enquanto isso aprendia tudo o que Gael pudesse lhe ensinar, se esforçava tanto quanto Hermione nas aulas, surpreendendo a castanha e seus professores, principalmente Snape, que estava encontrando cada vez mais dificuldade em tirar pontos do Grifinório.

Sua resposta chegou naquela manhã de Hallowen, todos olharam surpresos para Harry, pois este nunca recebia nada, preparado para isso Ronny comentou audivelmente.

\- Finalmente eles chegaram, você acha que esse conjunto de manutenção de vassouras é tão bom quanto dizem?! – Apesar de tudo Ronny foi convincente, depois de ficarem um tempo a mais para esperar que todos outros se dispersassem o trio saiu dali em direção a sala comunal da Grifinória – De quem é a carta?

\- Não posso contar a vocês ainda. – Disse o moreno sentindo-se mal por não poder revelar toda a verdade aos amigos – Vão precisar confiar em mim.

\- Confiamos, mas isso já está ficando chato. – Disse o ruivo recebendo uma cotovelada da menina ao seu lado, Harry sorriu.

\- Eu já volto, hoje explicarei algumas coisas a vocês.

Sem esperar respostas Harry subiu para seu dormitório, que ainda se encontrava vazio, sentou-se em sua cama e deixou Gael rastejar para fora de seu bolso.

\- _Ele finalmente respondeu._ – Disse a serpente em sua cama.

\- _Sim, agora fique quieta um instante. –_ A cobra obedeceu ainda que contrariada.

A carta em si dizia pouquíssimo, apenas três palavras.

 _Harry,_

 _Use Gael._

\- _Gael, acho que você e sua mãe precisam de um tempo juntas. –_ O moreno sorriu ironicamente e a serpente revirou os olhos não parecendo nenhum pouco satisfeita, Harry fechou as cortinas e lançou todos os feitiços silenciadores que conhecia ao redor.

Depois de alguns segundos Gael lhe encarava os olhos mais vermelhos que o normal e parecendo vagos.

\- _Olá, Harry. –_ A voz que preencheu o ambiente não pertencia a sua serpente.

\- _Isso é assustador. –_ Murmurou o mais jovem, algo que parecia uma risada humana deixou os lábios de Gael.

\- _Admito que isso também é estranho para mim, nunca conheci outro ofídioglota antes de você, mas sempre tive vontade de usar a conexão. –_ A voz do bruxo mais velho parecia repleta de uma alegria quase infantil e Harry quase podia imaginar sua face esboçando um sorriso animado.

\- _Sobre a carta... –_ Harry começou tentando afastar da mente a imagem que estava pintando do Lorde das Trevas.

\- _Sim, foi imprudente da sua parte me enviar uma carta através de Edwiges. Sendo sincero foi imprudente até mesmo me enviar uma carta, ainda mais com aquelas informações... Porém Nagini insistiu que eu agradecesse pelos ratos que enviou. –_ Voldemort pigarreou desconfortavelmente – _De qualquer forma estou satisfeito que finalmente decidiu confiar em mim sobre esse assunto..._

 _\- Não confio em você... –_ Interrompeu o mais jovem – _Mas confio no que vi...E como se parece muito com os pedaços de memória que me mostrou resolvi lhe dar o benefício da dúvida._

 _\- E quanto a pergunta que me fez... –_ Continuou o mais velho como se Harry sequer houvesse aberto a boca – _você tem razão. Há lugares seguros no castelo, eu sugeriria a Câmara, mas acredito que possa ser perturbador para o seu amigo Weasley, a alternativa que tenho para lhe oferecer é a Sala Precisa ou Sala Vai-e-Vem, ela fica no sétimo andar do castelo e tem uma entrada escondida em frente à tapeçaria de Barnabás, o Amalucado, ensinando balé aos trasgos. A maneira de abrir a sala é andar perto dela três vezes, pensando no que você precisa e então uma porta vai aparecer._ _Tenha cuidado com o que vai revelar aos seus amigos, eles não confiariam em mim, afinal você mesmo ainda não confia._

 _\- Vou dizer apenas o que eles precisam saber, e ainda assim tomei algumas precauções..._

 _\- Você deixou de ser um ... ino tolo, fico con... que esteja aten... a todo..._

 _\- Não estou conseguindo entender o que você está dizendo. –_ Diz o jovem confuso.

\- _Gael es... –_ A voz tornou-se muito baixa e quando falou outra vez era a voz conhecida da serpente – _Harry, não poderei manter a conexão por muito mais tempo... por favor seja breve._

 _\- Gael?!_

 _\- Adeus, Harry. –_ Mas uma vez era a voz de Tom, mas logo desapareceu dando lugar a uma voz exausta – _Espero que vocês não pretendam tornar isso algo frequente..._

O moreno sorriu agradecido para sua companheira e abriu a gaveta retirando um rato que havia capturado sob sua cama.

\- _Toma, você mereceu. –_ O rapaz disse entregando o alimento a cobra que rapidamente o devorou, então ele queimou a carta que recebeu, apenas por garantia antes de se levantar - _Bom, Gael, acho que está na hora de chocar meus amigos._

* * *

\- Que lugar é esse? – Pergunta Ronny quando os três chegam a uma fabulosa e confortável sala no quinto andar – isto sempre esteve aqui?

\- Eu sei que lugar é esse... – Diz Hermione fascinada, olhando a grande estante de livros que cobria toda uma parede lateral – quer dizer...sei como se chama, ninguém nunca soube onde ficava...

\- Ninguém nunca contou onde ficava, e acho que isso deve continuar assim. – Harry se sentou em uma das poltronas preparando-se mentalmente para o que viria a seguir, os amigos fizeram o mesmo o olhavam com ansiedade, ele suspirou – Acho que devo começar lhes apresentando alguém... – E diante dos olhos vidrados dos amigos Harry desabotoou toda a camisa e soltou a gravata, um frio arrepiou a pele nua e como se previsse tal coisa o fogo na lareira do cômodo se atiçou sozinho.

\- Desde quando você tem uma tatuagem? – Pergunta Hermione desviando o olhar do peito desnudo do amigo.

\- _Gael, saia. Estou me sentindo muito exposto e quero me vestir de novo. –_ Diz ele fazendo os amigos arregrarem os olhos enquanto a cobra se esgueirava preguiçosamente para fora de sua pele se enroscando em seus ombros e pescoço.

\- _Gosto de entradas dramáticas._ – Sibila a cobra parecendo se divertir, Harry solta um meio sorriso e vesti a camisa outra vez.

\- Está é Gael.

\- Mu-muito prazer. – Diz Ronny desconcertado.

\- Isto é uma Galena. – Diz Hermione chocada – Harry, elas não existem aqui...são naturais da...

\- Albânia. – Completou o moreno voltando a se sentar colocando um dos tornozelos sobre o joelho – Sim, ela me disse.

\- Como você conseguiu uma?

\- Eu a ganhei de alguém que me contou algumas verdades. – Disse o moreno sacudindo a mão como se essa não fosse a parte importante – E são essas verdades que vão colocar a prova a confiança de vocês em mim.

\- Pare de fazer mistério cara, diga logo.

\- Bem, para começar T...Voldemort – E Ronny tentou conter seu estremecimento diante do nome – não matou meus pais.

\- Do que você está falando Harry?! – Disse Hermione confusa e incrédula – É claro que ele o fez, todos sabemos disso...

\- Todos sabemos que foi isso que nos contaram. – Corrige o moreno sabendo que seria difícil de acreditar – Eu também acreditava nisso, acreditei até as férias.

\- E o que aconteceu nas férias?

\- O homem que me deu Gael foi me visitar na rua dos Alfedeiros, me levou até sua casa e me mostrou suas lembranças em uma grande bacia de prata. – Diz ele simplesmente rindo logo em seguida – Eu disse que vocês questionariam minha sanidade...

\- Está bem Harry, digamos que ele não tenha matado, está dizendo que na verdade seus pais estão vivos em algum lugar? – Hermione estava confusa e Harry lamentou o mal-entendido, seria maravilhoso se essa fosse a verdade.

\- Não, Mione, outra pessoa os matou naquela noite...- disse o moreno apertando as mãos em punho tentando conter sua raiva, Gael se enroscou mais apertado em seu pescoço sinalizando para que ele se controlasse – uma pessoa em quem eu confiei indubitavelmente.

\- Quem Harry? – Pergunta ela sentindo a alteração do amigo.

\- Alvo Dumbledore.

Um minuto de silencio se seguiu depois dessa revelação, Ronny foi o primeiro a se recuperar.

\- Harry, como você pode acreditar em um desconhecido só porque ele te mostrou uma lembrança que pode ser falsa, até porque eu nunca ouvi falar de um artefato magico que possa te mostrar lembranças de outras pessoas...

\- Eu já. – Interrompeu Hermione, pálida devido ao choque – Se chama penseira, é usado pelo ministério para julgar bruxos das trevas, são raras, mas existem... – ela sacudiu a cabeça parecendo voltar a si – Ainda assim, memorias podem ser deformadas, muitos bruxos já o fizeram antes.

\- Você está certa, por isso eu não acreditei inicialmente, não tinha certeza até o ataque dos dementadores no jogo. Você lembra quando o Lupin disse que eles nos fazem reviver nossas piores lembranças...?

\- Oh, Merlin, você não quer dizer que você viu...

\- Sim, eu vi a morte dos meus pais, através de meus próprios olhos... – Diz ele sem coragem de olhar os amigos.

\- Oh, Harry, eu sinto muito. – A amiga se levanta e o abraça protetoramente pelos ombros fazendo Gael se mudar de lugar incomodada, mas não disse nada a respeito.

\- E o que você viu Harry?

\- Ronny, você não deveria... – Começa a castanha, mas Harry segura sua mão para cala-la.

\- Ele precisa ouvir, vocês precisam... – E então Harry se põem a contar tudo que viu nas próprias lembranças, Hermione estava chorando convulsivamente antes mesmo do fim do relato, e Ronny a amparava, Harry se mantinha impassível, sua raiva ultimamente tinha superado e muito sua dor pelas lembranças.

\- Como ele pode? Por que? – Perguntou a menina entre seus soluços.

\- Ainda não tenho certeza do porquê, mas há alguém que vai me ajudar a descobrir...

\- Quem? – Perguntou Ronny ainda abraçado a amiga.

\- Quem me mostrou as memorias, a única outra pessoa que presenciou aquilo...

\- Quem Harry? – Insistiu o ruivo, o rosto uma mistura de raiva e incredulidade.

\- Tom Riddle. – Responde ele vendo os amigos darem um passo para trás.

\- Você quer dizer... – começa a menina.

\- Voldemort?! – Grita Ronny empurrando sem cuidado a amiga para longe e se aproximando ameaçadoramente do amigo – Você quer dizer o desgraçado que matou minha irmã!

\- Ronny, fique calmo. – Tenta Hermione, mas o amigo está furioso e fora de controle.

\- Não me peça para ficar calmo! Você ouviu o que ele está dizendo?

\- Ouvi, mas tenho certeza de que ele...

\- Enlouqueceu, foi isso que ele fez... Você-sabe-quem mexeu com a cabeça dele, fez ele ver coisas que não são reais, temos que contar isso a Dumbledore, antes que algo pior aconteça...

\- Não podemos, o Harry disse que...

\- DISSE O QUE AQUELE MALDITO DEMONIO DISSE A ELE. – O ruivo estava fora de si e pegou Harry pelo colarinho da camisa suspendendo-o um pouco do chão – APOSTO ELE TE CONTROLA ATRAVES DA COBRA. DEVERIAMOS MATA-LA.

\- RONNY. – Grita Hermione aos prantos e Harry suspira resignado.

\- Eu sinto muito amigo. – Diz ele e então executa um feitiço silencioso fazendo Ronny desmaiar, mas ele ampara o ruivo antes que esse caísse.

\- O que você fez? – Pergunta Hermione preocupada.

\- Ele está desmaiado, eu imaginei que isso poderia acontecer... – diz Harry sentindo seu peito ardem em uma solidão sem fim.

\- Imaginou que fosse acontecer? Você planejou desacorda-lo?

\- Apenas se ele reagisse dessa forma.

\- E se eu reagisse dessa forma? – Pergunta a garota mais irritada do que assustada.

\- Eu faria o mesmo. – Admite o moreno.

\- Harry, você está se ouvindo?! Você atacou seu melhor amigo, está dizendo que me atacaria também, o que há com você?! – Pergunta ela acusadora.

\- Eu descobri que a única pessoa que eu achava que poderia me proteger na verdade matou meus pais a sangue frio enquanto tentava me matar...quando eu soube que Voldemort fez isso, foi terrível, mas ele era mal, era um monstro, então cometia esses atos de indizível crueldade..., mas Dumbledore, ele sorri para mim todos os dias nos últimos dois anos, sorri sabendo que tentou me matar e culpou Voldemort por isso... – Harry estava perdendo o controle.

\- _Acalme-se Harry. –_ Diz Gael apertando-se mais a ele, porém dessa vez não surtindo efeito.

\- _Não quero me acalmar. –_ Brada ele em Parsel – Não machuquei o Ronny e nem machucaria você.

\- E o que pretende fazer agora? Quando ele acordar? Ameaça-lo para que não conte a Dumbledore?! – Perguntou ela entre lagrimas.

\- Ele irá se esquecer disso.

\- Como-como assim?

\- Durante as duas últimas semanas estive preparando uma _mentis mutatio_...- Admite o moreno.

\- Essa poção só é usada em pessoas com eventos traumáticos, alivia o trauma emocional... o que ela...

\- A que eu preparei tem uma modificação, essa foi uma das razões de eu demorar tanto para contar tudo a vocês, precisava ter certeza do que estava fazendo. Ele se lembrará de estar com raiva de mim, se lembrará de sentir todas as emoções que sentiu desde que eu caí no jogo de Quadribol, mas sua mente achará outras razões para justificar os sentimentos...

\- A mente dele próprio vai criar a mentira. – Diz ela meio ausente.

\- Sim. – Harry se senta no tapete a frente da amiga e sente uma gota de esperança quando ela não se afasta – Eu fiz poção suficiente para você também...Você pode se esquecer também, não vou obrigar você a confiar que eu não perdi a cabeça, mas não posso deixar que vocês contem a Dumbledore... É você quem sabe, terei de dar a poção ao Ronny, do contrário ele vai dizer a ele assim que acordar, mas não você...você pode escolher, pode continuar lembrando de tudo e me ajudar ou pode se lembrar de tudo e não me ajudar...E claro, pode tomar a poção e fingir que nada disso aconteceu.

\- Como você sabe que eu não vou contar a Dumbledore? – Pergunta a menina, desarmada devido a dor no olhar esmeralda do amigo.

\- Eu não sei. Mas confio que não vai...- Ele dá um sorriso triste para a amiga e se levanta do chão, caminha até o casaco que estava vestindo e retira de lá uma garrafa com um liquido marrom que cheirava como chocolate – Não precisa me responder agora – ele se inclina sobre o rosto do amigo e derrama um pouco do liquido sobre seus lábios, o ruivo inconsciente sorve toda a poção e se remexe no sofá – Me procure quando souber sua resposta.

Então o moreno deixa os dois sozinhos da sala, sabendo que independente da resposta da amiga, tudo seria diferente a partir dali.

* * *

Se vocês já ficaram irritados em como eu terminei o capitulo anterior, acho que agora estão fazendo planos para me matar. Mas antes de executarem, pensem no seguinte...se eu morrer como vocês vão saber o que acontece a seguir.  
Estou muito feliz com todos os comentários e também com os favoritos. Espero revê-los no comentários em breve.  
Bjs. Até a próxima.  
P.S. Tentem não odiar muito o Ronny, é difícil para ele. (Apesar de que eu não gosto muito dele).


	4. 4

Capitulo 4

 _Nada há de mais perigoso do que um amigo ignorante; Mais vale um sábio inimigo._ _\- Jean de La Fontaine_

Uma semana inteira se passou antes de Hermione falar com ele novamente, Ronny estava com raiva dele e em sua mente justificava tal raiva pelo desdém de Harry para com ele, Ronny havia lhe socado no dia seguinte ao Hallowen, ambos ganharam uma detenção e Harry sequer se preocupou em perguntar ao outro porque apanhou, achava que tinha merecido por enfeitiça-lo.

Se encontraram nos corredores outras vezes e Ronny esbarrava brutalmente nele sempre que podia, Hermione ao lado do ruivo o olhava com preocupação, mas não dizia nada. O moreno já tinha se conformado com a perda de ambos os amigos, quando em uma tarde de sábado quando todos estavam se aprontando para seguir até Hogsmade, Hermione sentou-se ao seu lado diante do lago negro.

\- Eu fiquei esperando você me enfeitiçar e me obrigar a tomar a poção também. – Admitiu ela um pouco constrangida com o que disse, mas Harry riu ainda sem olhar para ela.

\- Eu disse que não faria isso. Confio em você.

\- Mas eu não confiei em você. – Disse ela melancolicamente.

\- Você está aqui Mione, não na sala do Dumbledore, você confiou em mim. – Disse ele encarando agradecido a amiga de cabelos castanhos.

\- Tem mais coisas, não é?! Você não nos contou tudo...

\- É, tem mais coisa. – Disse ele suspirando.

\- Eu queria que pudéssemos ter um ano normal aqui em Hogwarts. – Sorri a menina sem qualquer humor.

\- Então não seria Hogwarts.

Os dias passaram voando depois disso, Harry e Hermione desapareciam nada discretamente, e não importava o quanto os outros os procurassem ninguém lhes encontrava, Ronny estava claramente hostilizando Harry e aos poucos acabou se afastando de Hermione também, o moreno sentia-se culpado e incentivava a amiga a tentar manter a amizade, mas o castanha afirmava que Ronny se acalmaria em algum momento e quando isso acontecesse eles poderiam voltar a ser amigos.

\- Viram Sirius Black circulando em Hogsmade. – Disse Simas se sentando ao lado de Harry com um exemplar recente de _Profeta Diário_ , todos se amontaram para ler sobre seu ombro – Está dizendo que ele invadiu a dedos de mel, mas porque ele invadiria lá de todos os lugares?!

Naquela noite Harry e Hermione se esgueiraram para fora de seus dormitórios escondidos pela capa de invisibilidade e chegaram a sala precisa.

\- Você acha que ele está vindo pra Hogwarts? – Perguntou a castanha, mesmo que no fundo soubesse a resposta.

\- Sim.

\- E de que lado ele está? Quer dizer, com Dumbledore ou com o Lorde das Trevas? E seja como for o que isso significa para gente? – Perguntou a garota confusa, abraçando as próprias pernas como se pudesse se proteger de algo.

\- Significa problemas, independente de que lado ele esteja. – Pensa o rapaz se jogando contra sua poltrona favorita – Estou enlouquecendo, não sei o que Dumbledore planeja, não sei o que Voldemort planeja... fico só parado no meio, desarmado e indefeso, odeio isso.

\- Me conte outra vez, o que você sabe sobre Sirius Black? – Pergunta Hermione assumindo aquela expressão de quem precisa de mais informações para trabalhar.

\- Quase nada. – Suspira o moreno tentando colocar seus pensamentos em ordem – Sei que ele foi preso sob a acusação de matar treze trouxas e alguns bruxos que tentavam detê-lo na noite em que meus pais foram mortos. Sei que é o primeiro a escapar de Askaban. Sei que a família Black sempre foi conhecida pela pratica de magia negra e sei que estudou aqui na mesma época que meus pais.

\- Mas não é um comensal da morte? – Perguntou Hermione.

\- Alguns supõem que sim, mas ninguém nunca confirmou isso de verdade. Seja como for, este homem vindo para Hogwarts não é nada bom.

\- Gael não poderia perguntar?! Sabe, para ele? – Diz a menina incerta.

Harry ainda não tinha se sentido confortável o suficiente para dizer a ela que Gael era apenas um canal entre ele e o Lorde das Trevas.

\- Ele não responderia, não é como se ele fosse me dar uma lista com os nomes de seus comensais, ele não confia em mim, assim como eu não confio nele.

\- E de que lado nós estamos? – Pergunta a menina que tem pensado nisso a dias.

\- Estamos do nosso lado Mione, do lado que quer que essa guerra acabe com o menor número de baixas possível.

\- **Todos os alunos sigam para o grande salão. Sem exceção, todos os alunos se dirijam para o grande Salão, em ordem. –** A voz de Minerva soou pelas paredes e os dois amigos souberam que estava soando em todo o castelo.

\- Coisa boa não pode ser. – Disse Harry – _Gael! –_ Chamou o rapaz estendendo o braço onde imediatamente a cobra se enroscou entrando por sua pele.

\- Eu nunca vou me acostumar com isso. – Murmura a menina enquanto ambos seguem em direção ao salão.

Chegaram ao grande salão se esgueirando entre um grupo de Corvinais que acabará de entrar, caminharam para junto dos seus assim que viram Simas e Neville parados em um canto.

\- O que está acontecendo? - Perguntou Hermione respirando com dificuldade, Neville olhou para ela visivelmente aliviado.

\- Ainda bem que vocês estão aqui, pensei que ele os tinha pegado. - Diz o rapaz atrapalhado e pelo seu olhar poderia ter abraçado os recém-chegados se Harry não houvesse lhe lançado um olhar de advertência - Sirius Black está no castelo, atacou o quadro da mulher gorda quando ela se recusou a abrir.

Harry e Hermione trocaram um olhar resignado, finalmente confirmando suas suspeitas de que Hogwarts era o destino de foragido.

\- Alguém foi ferido? - Perguntou Harry com aquela frieza que a cada dia se tornava mais dele.

\- Não. Ele apenas rasgou o quadro, mas a mulher gorda está bem...

\- Ele também chutou a gata do Filch, ela rolou dois lances de escada. - Disse Simas rindo e Harry tentou não rir quando Gael murmurou um 'bem feito' em sua mente.

\- Atenção todos, atenção todos. - Começou o diretor chamando todos os olhares no salão para si, contrariado Harry olhou para o bruxo - A essa altura todos já ouviram sobre os incidentes desta noite. Fico feliz em informar que tanto a guardiã da Grifinória quanto nossa querida madame Noora se encontram bem, contudo após revistarmos todo o castelo não encontramos qualquer sinal do foragido Sirius Black. Ainda assim, me parece uma boa ideia deixar vocês passarem a noite aqui, apenas para termos certeza de que ele já se foi. - Com um estalar de dedos as quatro mesas do salão desapareçam dando lugar a centenas de sacos de dormir que eram aquecidos magicamente - Tenham uma boa noite.

Todos pegaram um saco e procuraram um lugar confortável para dormir, Hermione e Harry se afastaram um pouco dos amigos para poderem conversar.

\- Boa noite?! Só isso? Um foragido invadiu o castelo e isso é tudo que ele tem a dizer? - Hermione parecia estar furiosa.

\- Será que essa foi realmente uma invasão?! Pensa comigo... Hogwarts é protegida por um milhão de feitiços, quando eu entrei por um caminho não convencional a barreira me jogou sobre o Salgueiro lutador. Como ele conseguiria entrar e sair sem ser visto por nada além de um quadro e um gato?!

\- Você acha que alguém o deixou entrar?

\- Acho. Mas o que me preocupa é quem e principalmente por que.

Snape estava pairando sobre os dois que se viram forçados a se calar. A menina rapidamente adormeceu, Harry, porém ficou desperto por toda a noite observando discretamente seus professores.

O dia estava nublado e abafado quando o terceiro ano caminhou até a orla da floresta negra para mais uma aula pratica de trato das criaturas magicas. Por mais que Harry gostasse do meio gigante colocá-lo como professor não a melhor ideia do mundo, ele sempre levava animais nocivos para apresentar e invariavelmente algum aluno sempre acabava na enfermaria com algum pequeno machucado. Quando Grifinório e Soncerinos pararam a frente de um grande curral vazio começaram a se encarar temendo o que estava por vir.

Uma sombra grande se projetou sobre o chão e quando todos olharam para o alto viram uma das mais belas criaturas magicas que poderiam encontrar. A fera era um pouco maior que um cavalo adulto e seu corpo lembrava um, porém a parte dianteira se assemelhava a uma águia ou a algum outro feroz tipo de ave, o animal veio galopando e parou junto a um orgulhoso Hagrid que lhe acariciava as penas laterais.

\- Alguém sabe me dizer o que é isso? – Pergunta o meio gigante animado com as expressões maravilhadas de seus alunos.

\- É um Hipogrifo. – Responde Hermione mais rápido que qualquer pudesse ter erguido a mão.

\- Perfeito Hermione, cinco pontos para Grifinória. A coisa mais importante que devem saber sobre os Hipogrifos é que são extremamente orgulhosos, não se deve ofender um Hipogrifo sob qualquer circunstância, essa pode ser a última coisa que fara. – E como se não tivesse acabado de aterrorizar metade da turma continuou – E então quem quer tocar nele?

Instintivamente todos deram um passo para trás querendo se afastar do animal o mais rápido possível, Harry estava ocupado ouvindo o que Gael tinha a dizer sobre o majestoso animal, portanto só percebeu que se voluntariou quando o amigo murmurou em alto e bom som.

\- Muito bem Harry. – Voltando a realidade o moreno se viu puxado até estar parado à frente da fera que não parecia nenhum pouco inclinada a ser amigável – Primeiro você deve fazer uma reverencia e então você espera se ele responder pode se aproximar se não...bom, ele irá responder.

E então Harry reverenciou o animal sob os protestos cada vez mais enfáticos e escandalosos de Gael em sua mente, os segundos seguintes pareceram durar horas antes do Hipogrifo inclinar-se na direção de Harry em uma reverencia diplomática.

\- Muito bem Harry e muito bem Bicuço. – Diz Hagrid batendo palmas animadamente – Agora o que acha de montar nele?

\- O que? – Pergunta o moreno e antes de poder protestar mais se vê sobre a ave que alça voo em direção a liberdade do ar.

\- _Volte com esse bicho para o chão._ – Diz Gael em sua mente visivelmente alterada, Harry sorri.

\- _Tem medo de voar Gael?!_

 _\- Tenho receio de estar no céu à mercê dos humores de outra criatura viva além de você._ – Diz a serpente aterrorizada – _Sabe o que esse monstro faria comigo?!_

O moreno a ignora e depois de sobrevoar a floresta por algum tempo inclina-se sobre o animal como faria com a vassoura e os dois voltam ao chão exatamente no lugar de onde partiram, Harry pula da fera ainda acariciando seu pescoço.

\- Muito bem, muito bem. Você foi muito corajoso Harry.

E o que aconteceu a seguir foi rápido demais para se assimilar logo de primeira, o garoto alto de cabelos ruivos atravessou empurrando a massa de alunos parando diante do Hipogrifo que não pareceu nada contente com a invasão do bruxo ao seu espaço.

\- Que coragem precisa para chegar perto dessa galinha gigante?!

A fera rapidamente se ergueu sobre as pernas traseiras e mirou as garras dianteiras diretamente no rosto do Weasley mais jovem, Harry imediatamente se lançou à frente do amigo visando protege-lo dos ferimentos, antes que qualquer um pudesse fazer algo a respeito um uivo ecoou pelo ambiente, Bicuço sentindo-se ameaçado virou-se na direção do som, aproveitando tal distração Harry puxou o ruivo para longe das poderosas garras da criatura.

\- O que foi isso?! – Perguntou Hermione ajudando Harry a arrastar o rapaz em choque para longe do perigo, mas Harry estava mais interessado no que virá na orla da floresta, da direção onde o uivo vinha ele teve um rápido vislumbre de um cão imenso que parecia olhar raivosamente em sua direção, mas desapareceu tão rápido que o rapaz poderia ter creditado tal coisa a própria imaginação – Você viu aquilo?! – Sussurrou a menina ao seu lado, os olhos arregalados e a face pálida.

\- Me soltem vocês dois. – Esbravejou Ronny chamando outra vez a atenção para si.

Hagrid estava ocupado acalmando a criatura e levando-a para longe dos estudantes assustados pelo seu rompante anterior. Harry lançou um olhar irritado a Ronny que ainda parecia pálido e estarrecido.

\- O que você achava que estava fazendo? – Diz o moreno a fúria fria nublando sua voz – Queria morrer?

\- Por que você se jogou na frente? Ninguém te pediu ajuda! – Diz o outro corando até a raiz dos cabelos.

\- Quando seu amigo faz algo estupido e potencialmente perigoso você vai ajuda-lo, é assim que as coisas são. – Grita o moreno alheio a multidão que assistia o desenrolar daquela cena.

\- Claro, porque você se preocupou muito em ser meu amigo nas últimas semanas, só quer saber de ficar de namorico com a Hermione para lá e para cá...

\- Problemas no paraíso Potter?! – Pergunta Malfoy se aproximando do trio com a arrogância habitual – Parece que o Weasley não consegue lidar com o ciúme, eu apenas me pergunto se ele tem ciúmes da Sangue-Ruim ou de você. – Diz o loiro estreitando os olhos.

\- E você Draco, está com ciúmes de quem?! – Pergunta Harry erguendo uma sobrancelha, no olhar a mesma quantidade de arrogância usada pelo outro.

\- Pa-pare de besteiras Potter. – Diz o loiro parecendo constrangido pela primeira vez em todos os anos que Harry o conhecia, o moreno sorriu irônico para o outro antes de se virar para Ronny outra vez.

\- Quando você se lembrar o que ser amigo significa nos procure, até lá temos coisas mais importantes para fazer. – O moreno então se aproximou de Hermione tomando sua mão e puxando-a para longe da multidão que crescia – E Malfoy?! Cuide de seus próprios assuntos, a não ser que não tenha nada mais interessante a fazer do que prestar atenção nos meus.

Como de costume Harry e Hermione se esgueiraram para Sala Precisa logo depois do jantar e discutiram sobre o que tinham visto na floresta pela manhã, faltavam poucos minutos para o toque de recolher e Hermione conseguiu convence-lo de que deveriam voltar.

Estavam a poucos metros do quadro que estava temporariamente substituindo a mulher gorda quando Gael se manifestou.

\- _A alguém seguindo vocês..._ – Harry tropeçou um passo, mas continuou andando enquanto se aproximava protetoramente de Hermione.

\- _Sabe quem é? –_ Perguntou aos sussurros e Hermione se arrepiou surpresa, ele segurou sua mão tentando acalma-la.

\- _Já senti esse cheiro antes, mas não consigo me lembrar..._

 _-_ Mione, acabei de me lembrar que esqueci algo na biblioteca, vou voltar para pegar, é melhor você entrar logo não quero que acabe encrencada. – O moreno a olhou tentando mandar a menina obedece-lo, ela piscou surpresa, mas aquiesceu.

\- Não demore, não quero você encrencado também. – Disse ela acenando com a cabeça, mas o olhar dizia que ela estaria lhe esperando na sala comunal e se ele demorasse mais de vinte minutos ela iria procura-lo.

Quando a menina finalmente entrou ele se virou como se fosse em direção a biblioteca.

\- _Onde? –_ Perguntou baixinho.

\- _Na escada a sua esquerda._

Sem esperar mais o moreno lançou um feitiço.

\- _Petrificus Totalis._

O som de algo pesado rolando escada a baixo deixou claro que tinha algo ali ainda que o moreno não pudesse ver, ele seguiu o som e encarou o lugar que parecia vazio.

\- _Há alguém aqui? –_ Perguntou apenas para garantir, pois sentia uma presença magica ali.

\- _Sim. –_ Respondeu a cobra saindo das dobras de sua capa e assumindo sua costumeira posição em seus ombros, o moreno suspirou.

\- Bom, a situação é a seguinte, você, seja lá quem for, está imobilizado e a minha mercê, mesmo que eu não possa vê-lo...quando eu tirar os feitiços, você vai se mostrar, correr ou gritar será inútil e eu te aconselho a sequer tentar... dito isso. _Finite Encantate._

A frente do moreno, caído, com o peito arfante e o nariz sangrando estava ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy.

\- Potter, você quebrou meu nariz. – Bradou o outro furioso, enquanto tentava se erguer ainda com as pernas bambas.

\- Você precisa ser tão exagerado?! Eu poderia ter machucado bem mais se eu quisesse. – Diz o outro pausadamente fazendo o mais alto engolir em seco e afastar-se daquela aura tenebrosa.

\- Me-me deixe passar Potter. - Gagueja o loiro e Harry ergue uma sobrancelha.

\- O que há com você?! Nenhuma piada cínica?! Nenhuma ofensa vazia?! Pensei que o ferimento fosse no nariz e não na cabeça. – A ironia na voz do moreno surpreende Draco que se sente ainda mais apreensivo com tudo aquilo.

\- _Ele fede a medo. –_ Diz Gael parecendo se divertir, se desenrosca de seu mestre e se aproxima do loiro no chão, Harry tenta não se divertir com aquela cena – _Acho que ele vai desmaiar._

 _\- Chega Gael, quero saber o que está acontecendo. –_ O loiro se sente arrepiar ao ouvir as palavras incompreensíveis de Harry – Por que estava me seguindo?!

\- Eu-eu não estava. – Diz o outro tentando usar o tom prepotente que sempre usou, mas falhando miseravelmente, o que fez o moreno sorrir divertido.

\- Sabe... – começa o menor se aproximando ameaçadoramente do outro – Eu e Gael não estamos muito pacientes hoje...seria melhor para todos nós se você fosse sincero comigo...

\- _Você parece muito com o Tom. Sabia disso?! –_ Pergunta a cobra se aproximando ainda mais do loiro e mostrando as presas brilhantes quase que preguiçosamente.

\- _Você está tentando me ofender ou me elogiar Gael?! –_ Pergunta o moreno – _Pare de assusta-lo, se ficar mais nervoso não dirá nada._

 _\- Você não sabe como o medo pode ser persuasivo._

 _\- Gael, chega. –_ Diz o moreno com seriedade fazendo a cobra retroceder ainda que contrariada – Draco?

\- Meu pai...ele disse que deveria manter um olho em você, garantir que não fizesse nada estupido. – Diz o loiro engolindo em seco e então Harry chama sua cobra de volta com um gesto sutil, percebendo que o outro finalmente iria cooperar.

\- Devo mandar um cartão de agradecimento ao Lucius?! – Diz o moreno acariciando distraidamente a cabeça da cobra que repousava em seus ombros – Você não está me contando tudo...

\- Estou sim... – Diz o outro alarmado – Ele só disse isso... – O outro não olhava em seus olhos e Harry percebeu que havia algo mais.

\- Sim, mas isso não é tudo, você sabe de mais alguma coisa, não sabe Draco?!

-Eu-eu não... – Harry continua a acariciar Gael e está mostra as presas envenenadas para o outro rapaz – O lorde das Trevas, ele visitou a mansão durante as férias...passou horas trancado com o papai na sala de reuniões, não sei sobre o que falavam não me atrevia a chegar mais perto...só ouvi quando ele disse que esse seria um ano interessante.

O outro parecia frágil, cansado e amedrontado e Harry sentiu-se culpado por assusta-lo daquela maneira, ou ao menos tentou se convencer de o que estava sentindo era culpa por isso e não por estar se divertindo com aquilo.

\- Não faça mais isso. – Alerta o moreno assumindo o ar de frieza que tinha observado através dos olhos de Gael tantas vezes.

\- O que?

\- Me seguir, eu poderia ter realmente te machucado por essa atitude idiota...

\- Não precisaria ter agido feito um idiota se você não tivesse sido idiota primeiro... tem um assassino à solta no castelo, um cachorro enorme rondando a propriedade e você resolve que é uma boa hora para fazer um passeio romântico com a Granger?! – Tenta o mais alto e rapidamente se encolhe baixo um olhar de Harry.

\- Então você também viu. – Bufa o moreno – Mais alguém?

\- Apenas o Blaise, ele está em choque até agora, nunca tinha visto um Sinistro fora de um livro...

\- Um Sinistro?! – Pergunta o outro realmente interessado.

\- Sim. Francamente Potter, você pensou por acaso que era um lobisomem?!

\- Não pensei que era coisa alguma. Você vai me contar tudo que sabe sobre isso.

\- E por que eu faria isso?! – Perguntou o loiro arrogantemente e Harry sorriu.

\- Por que do contrário eu posso fazer algo extremamente estupido, como deixar seu pai saber que você me disse que ele se encontrou com o Lorde das Trevas... – Malfoy ficou ainda mais pálido do que de costume – Então... você me dirá o que sabe sobre o assunto, mas não hoje, já está tarde e logo algum monitor nos pegará fora depois do toque de recolher, vou te chamar quando eu precisar.

O moreno já tinha dado as costas ao outro sem se preocupar com nenhum tipo de ataque, quando o loiro pigarreou incerto para chamar sua atenção.

\- O que aconteceu com você Potter?! Tem estado diferente desde que voltamos para Hogwarts...mais assustador... – Balbuciou o loiro.

Harry suspira sabendo que era verdade, por mais que ele tentasse não pensar no assunto, agora o moreno enxergava o mundo com olhos menos inocentes e de repente as linhas que separavam o bem do mal se tornaram menos claras em sua mente.

\- Cansei de ser um idiota. Escute bem Malfoy... Você não vai dizer a ninguém sobre a nossa conversinha, quando eu te chamar, venha... lembre-se que eu sempre posso deixar escapar o que ouvi sobre seu pai para Dumbledore... – O moreno mais cuspiu o nome do que qualquer outra coisa, mas continuou a falar sem dar a Draco tempo para ponderar sobre aquilo – Agora vai, já conversamos o suficiente.


	5. 5

Capitulo 5

"Não reveles ao amigo todos os teus segredos: sabes se ele não se tornará, um dia, teu inimigo? Não causes ao teu inimigo todo o mal que lhe podes fazer: sabes se ele não se tornará, um dia, teu amigo?" - Muslah-Al-Din Saadi

Depois de voltar a sala comunal e enfrentar a fúria e a inquisição de Hermione, Harry subiu para o dormitório dos meninos, esperou que todos estivessem definitivamente dormindo e então lacrou-se em sua cama com as cortinas fechadas, cutucou Gael que estava praticamente adormecida sobre seu travesseiro.

\- _Preciso falar com ele. Pode contatar sua mãe?!_

 _\- Agora?! –_ Perguntou a cobra sonolenta.

\- _Sim, agora._

A cobra pareceu resmungar antes de entrar em estado de transe por alguns minutos antes de seus olhos se abrirem e a voz de Tom Riddle soar.

\- _Estou realmente surpreso com o seu chamado tão tarde da noite. Algo aconteceu?_

 _\- Lucius Malfoy mandou Draco me vigiar. Isso é coisa sua?_

 _\- Se for?! –_ A voz estava repleta de ironia e diversão e isso irritou o mais jovem.

\- _Você quer minha confiança, mas age exatamente como Dumbledore, colocando alguém para vigiar meus passos..._

 _\- Não precisa se irritar tanto. A intenção não era vigiar seus passos, era garantir sua segurança... você acredita mesmo que estaria seguro se o Velhote sequer sonhasse que você sabe a verdade?! Eu preciso saber se essa ideia passar pela mente dele imediatamente..._

 _\- Por que tanta preocupação comigo?! O que você não está me contando?!_

 _\- Diversas coisas, você terá de ser mais específico._

O moreno mais jovem bufou irritado, não conseguiria arrancar nada do outro.

\- _O Sinistro, na escola, também é seu?! –_ Perguntou Harry resolvendo tentar outra coisa.

\- _Um Sinistro?! Não, não tenho nada com isso... Sinistros são agouros, não se pode controla-los, e é realmente ruim se você viu um... Tem certeza de que está bem? Alguém mais o viu? –_ Harry tentou não se concentrar no fato de que Tom parecia genuinamente preocupado com ele agora.

\- _Eu, Hermione, Draco e um outro Soncerino._

 _\- Então não era um Sinistro. O agouro só aparece àquele que está destinado a morte, não aparece para um grupo de pessoas...isso que vocês viram deve ser outra coisa...onde você o viu?_

 _\- Na floresta Proibida. Se não é um sinistro, o que mais pode ser?_

 _\- Não sei, vou investigar. Por enquanto fique longe da Floresta...Harry. –_ O Lorde soou de forma quase paternal e isso assustou Harry, mas o outro continuou antes que o moreno mais jovem pudesse se manifestar – _Agora descansem, Gael estará esgotada._

 _\- Tom?! –_ Chamou Harry, mas os olhos de sua serpente já tinham voltado ao normal – _Bastardo arrogante._

 _\- Ele estava preocupado. –_ Balbuciou Gael, enroscando-se em seu travesseiro.

\- _Com o que?_

 _\- Com você._ \- E sem dizer mais nada, a cobra caiu no sono, Harry a seguiu um pouco depois, sonhando com cães gigantescos, um sofá confortável diante de uma lareira quente e olhos vermelhos.

Depois do incidente com Bicuço, Hagrid passou a mostrar apenas criaturas inofensivas durante suas aulas, o que era ótimo na questão da segurança, mas péssimo se qualquer tinha a esperança de ter uma aula interessante, juntando isso à Adivinhação e Poções, Harry estava a ponto de morrer de tedio, quase implorando por alguma aparição do enorme cachorro da floresta.

\- Você parece irritado. – Disse Hermione deitada em um dos sofás da sala comunal, ela tinha um livro em suas mãos e alisava distraidamente os cabelos do moreno sentado no chão ao seu lado.

\- Estou entediado Hermione. – Confessa ele – Nada parece interessante o suficiente.

\- Você poderia apenas aproveitar seu abundante tempo livre estudando. – Disse ela ainda sem desviar o olhar de seu livro.

\- Eu tenho estudado muito, você sabe disso... – Diz ele revirando os olhos, o casal passara todas as noites da última semana aprendendo tudo que Gael poderia ensinar a eles, e Harry estava orgulhoso de dizer que estava à frente até mesmo do quinto ano em alguns assuntos, embora poções ainda fosse um mistério para ele.

\- O que posso fazer para te ajudar com seu tedio?! – Perguntou a menina finalmente deixando seu livro de lado e olhando inquisitivamente para o amigo.

\- Você sabe o que...

\- É perigoso, já concordamos que é melhor esperar _ele_ te dizer o que descobriu...

\- Nós não concordamos, você apenas disse que deveríamos fazer isso, mas não sabemos _se_ ele vai descobrir alguma coisa, e no caso de descobrir, nada garante que vá me contar... Deveríamos apenas ver por nós mesmos.

\- Talvez devêssemos falar com Lupin a respeito... – tentou ela, mas até sua voz soava vencida – Ele é nosso professor de defesa, ele deve saber algo útil...

\- Ele diria a Dumbledore sobre isso...

\- Talvez fosse bom... – Harry a olhou irritado e ela se encolheu, mas continuou – Não me olhe assim. Apesar de tudo ele é o diretor e se tem um cachorro gigante rondando a escola ele deveria ser informado.

\- Exatamente, ele é o diretor, se não sabe nada a respeito é um verdadeiro incompetente.

\- Harry. – Ralhou a menina, e Harry sorriu, Hermione sempre o repreenderia por insultar alguém, ainda que a pessoa merecesse.

\- Não posso esperar para sempre. Tenho que saber com o que estou lidando Mione.

A menina permaneceu em silencio durante alguns minutos, parecendo ponderar sobre o assunto, ela sempre foi inteligente e sabia que não poderia deter Harry quando ele decidisse fazer algo incrivelmente estupido.

\- Acho que você deveria falar com o Malfoy. – Disse ela arrancando um olhar confuso do amigo.

\- Nós já sabemos que não é um Sinistro, qual a utilidade dele?

\- Pense bem, você nunca tinha ouvido falar sobre um sinistro, Malfoy sim, ele deve saber coisas que nós não sabemos, coisas das trevas... – ela sussurrou como se estivesse dizendo as mais terríveis palavras do universo, o moreno sorriu novamente.

\- Ele não me diria nada. – Bradou o rapaz e Hermione revirou os olhos.

\- Ele está aterrorizado por você. – Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha e a menina continuou depois de um suspiro cansado – Desde o dia em que você o pegou te seguindo ele se mantem distante, não insulta um único Grifinório mesmo quando é provocado... e principalmente, ele se mantem a no mínimo quinze metros de distância de você. Vamos admitir Harry, você fica apavorante quando está com a Gael nos ombros. Encontre-o em um corredor escuro e ele vai te dizer o que você quiser que ele diga.

Harry ponderou sobre o assunto, e como de costume Hermione estava certa, Malfoy tinha acesso a informações que eles nunca teriam, sua família era afiliada as trevas e todos sabiam.

\- Não posso simplesmente convidar o Malfoy para um chá.

\- Sim, você pode. Leve-o a Sala Precisa, lá vocês terão privacidade. Mesmo que mostrar a ele a sala possa facilitar o trabalho de te seguir.

\- Vou mandar um bilhete.

Eles decidiram que o moreno falaria com o outro naquela mesma noite, inicialmente Hermione insistiu em participar, mas depois de uma longa discussão eles concordaram que Draco seria mais colaborativo se não tivesse outra pessoa para vê-lo ceder ao moreno. Mas Harry tinha suas próprias razões para desejar ter esse encontro sozinho, não estava pronto para revelar a localização da sala precisa, portanto decidiu tomar outro caminho, um que garantiria que o jovem Malfoy seria totalmente honesto com ele.

Sentados no grande salão durante o jantar Harry observava a mesa da Soncerina e viu claramente Draco empalidecer quando um bilhete surgiu discretamente no seu colo, era uma magia simples que Harry tinha aprendido com Gael(Na verdade com Tom, mas o moreno se recusava a pensar que estava aprendendo algo útil com o Lorde das Trevas). Os olhos do loiro encontraram os seus por poucos segundos, antes de desviar o olhar, as faces coradas surpreendendo Harry, o Soncerino acenou minimamente com a cabeça e se levantou de sua mesa saindo do salão em seguida.

Harry sorriu com diversão ao ver a rápida submissão do outro, mas concentrou-se em terminar seu jantar calmamente, depois se despediu de Hermione e seguiu em direção ao banheiro interditado no segundo andar.

\- _Gael, onde ele está?! –_ Perguntou Harry a cobra em sua mente quando viu o corredor aparentemente vazio, quase imediatamente sua visão se tornou diferente, ele poderia ver além das paredes e do chão, tudo emanava algo como fumaça ou fogo, o jovem não poderia identificar exatamente o que aquilo parecia – _O que houve?_

 _\- Você está vendo com meus olhos...vendo a energia do castelo._

O moreno ficou maravilhado com aquilo, mas pigarreou para afastar o deslumbramento, teria tempo para tal coisa depois, caminhou até uma chama intensa e solitária ao lado da porta do banheiro, sabia de quem se tratava.

\- Venha. – Ordenou o moreno mirando onde supôs estarem os olhos de Draco Malfoy, a chama tremeluziu mudando de corres e o ar parecia adquirir um odor diferente, era forte e ao mesmo tempo agradável.

\- _O cheiro do medo._ – Afirmou Gael em sua mente, embora ele próprio tivesse chegado a essa conclusão.

Caminhando até a pia quebrada no centro do banheiro, Harry sibilou para a entrada da câmara secreta e então a passagem se abriu, um buraco negro em direção ao que parecia ser o centro da terra.

\- _Peça uma escada._

Harry seguiu o conselho da cobra e degraus de pedra começaram a surgir das paredes, formando uma escada em espiral, sem dizer mais nada o moreno começou a descer as escadas, sabia que o loiro estava seguindo, pois o cheiro que emanava dele era mais forte a cada segundo. Quando a escada finalmente chegou ao fim e eles pararam sobre um chão repleto de ossos de pequenos animais Harry ordenou a câmara que se fechasse, e só então se virou outra vez para o loiro.

\- Pode desfazer esse feitiço, não tem proposito nenhum se esconder aqui, sou o único que pode entrar e sair. – Murmurou o moreno e o loiro que surgiu a sua frente parecia ter entendido perfeitamente a ameaça – Bom, bem-vindo a câmara secreta.

\- Aqui é re-realmente...?! – Perguntou o mais alto incerto tropeçando nos ossos que inundavam o chão.

\- Sim. O lugar está um lixo admito, não voltei aqui desde o retorno de Voldemort, então não tive oportunidade de melhorar seu aspecto para torna-lo apropriado para receber visitas...espero que não se importe...me siga.

Caminharam em silencio até a segunda câmara, e Harry ouviu satisfeito o loiro prender a respiração ao entrar na imponente cripta. Para a surpresa do moreno, o corpo do Basilísco permanecia intacto no meio do espaço aberto, quase parecia vivo embora Harry soubesse que não. Sangue e tinta se misturavam no local onde Gina havia morrido e ele tentou afastar o pensamento desse fato, murmurou um feitiço que rapidamente sumiu com aqueles vestígios do que aconteceu ali, o Basilísco continuava lá, mas todo o resto estava impecavelmente limpo e o moreno agradeceu mentalmente a Hermione por tê-lo ensinado tal coisa.

\- _Gael, preciso falar com ele._ – Pensou o moreno e logo sentiu a serpente contrariada deixar sua pele e deslizar até o chão, seus olhos vagaram por alguns segundos antes de se tornarem nublados.

\- _Olá, criança._ – A voz de Voldemort soava pela câmara exatamente como na fatídica noite em que ele retornou, mas uma vez Harry empurrou aqueles pensamentos para baixo, não tinha tempo naquele momento.

\- _Há algum lugar na câmara onde eu possa me sentar confortavelmente para ter uma conversa?_

 _\- Achei que nunca iria usar a câmara._

 _\- A necessidade me obrigou, vai responder a minha pergunta ou não..._

Uma risada que era uma mistura do sibilar de Gael com a voz de Tom soou pela câmara e Harry percebeu pelo canto do olho Malfoy se arrepiar inteiro o pavor estampado em eu rosto, ele conteve um sorriso.

\- _Já que está com tanta pressa... apenas peça a câmara para abrir o escritório, ela atenderá...tente não estragar minhas coisas quando estiver lá, há coisas muito muito antigas._

 _\- Farei o possível. Adeus._ – Isso era a deixa para Gael interromper a conexão, dessa vez Harry se permitiu sorrir, afinal tinha basicamente desligado na cara do Lorde das Trevas – _Obrigado Gael, pode ir agora, tenho certeza de que encontrará ratos extremamente grandes e suculentos aqui em baixo, te convoco se precisar de você._

 _\- Sim, mestre. –_ Disse a cobra logo depois deslizando para longe, Harry então se virou para a estátua de Salazar, intuindo que o tal escritório estaria lá.

\- _Abra o escritório._

E na base da estátua surgiu uma porta de pedra, que deslizou para fora do caminho ao mesmo tempo que uma luz fraca iluminou o corredor, o moreno fez seu caminho até lá com o loiro em seus calcanhares e no fim do estreito corredor havia uma porta de madeira negra perfeitamente trabalhada, e no alto da porta em letras prateadas estava escrito _Salazar Soncerina._

A sala estava perfeitamente limpa, e Harry teve certeza de que o ambiente estava esperando ansiosamente por ele, o escritório era grande e embora fosse no subsolo parecia perfeitamente arejado, estantes lotadas de livros cobriam as paredes, uma mesa do mesmo material do porta estava em um dos lados da sala era grande o suficiente para acomodar até mesmo uma grande família durante a refeição, mas haviam apenas duas cadeiras, uma a cada lado da mesa, a cadeira maior parecia muito mais com uma poltrona de veludo verde musgo com detalhes em prata, e a outra cadeira a frente era linda, mas parecia bem menos confortável. Do outro lado do aposento um jogo de sofás que parecia fazer conjunto com a poltrona da mesa ficava diante de uma lareira simples, porém muito elegante e sobre uma mesa entre os sofás descansava um conjunto de chá de prata com alguns bolinhos que pareciam saborosos.

O moreno fingiu não se abalar com o ambiente quando se dirigiu a um dos sofás e pegou uma xícara fumegante de chá, indicando que Draco fizesse o mesmo, enquanto cruzava o calcanhar sobre o joelho.

\- Fico feliz que tenha aceitado meu convite. – Diz o moreno quando se tornou claro que o outro não diria nada.

\- Como poderia recusar se ele foi feito tão educadamente. – Disse o loiro depois de pigarrear e afastar os olhos das atulhadas estantes e então ergueu o bilhete para o outro – **Vá ao banheiro interditado no segundo andar. Agora.** Como poderia deixar de vir.

O sorriso irônico do loiro agradou a Harry, embora não pudesse mais sentir o cheiro do medo depois de deixar Gael ir ele ainda podia vê-lo nos olhos cinza tempestade.

\- Eu disse que te chamaria.

\- Pensei que tivesse esquecido. – Confidenciou o outro e Harry riu.

\- Ficou esperando meu convite?! – O loiro corou e Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas resolveu deixar aquele assunto de lado por agora – Não precisei te chamar antes, pois descobri que aquele cão não se tratava de um Sinistro, então não vi qualquer utilidade para você... – o loiro pareceu ofendido por alguns segundos, mas não interrompeu o menor – Porém, Hermione disse que você provavelmente teria mais informações sobre esse tipo de coisa, sua família é das trevas afinal de contas, vocês não estudam realmente pelos nossos livros...

Harry tomou quietamente um gole do seu chá, esperando a reação de Draco, que aparentemente se lembrou que ele também tinha uma xicara em mãos.

\- Não sei mais o que poderia ser... – Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha inquisitivo e o loiro se afundou mais no sofá – Estou falando a verdade, eu achei que era um Sinistro, e o Blaise também. Como você pode ter certeza que não é?!

\- Sinistros são agouros, não poderíamos ter visto ele juntos, apenas um de nós o teria visto se fosse o caso... era outra coisa... algo físico.

\- Um cão infernal? – Tentou o loiro, tomando mais um gole de seu delicioso chá sentindo-se relaxar e ser inundado pela curiosidade.

\- Era dia. Hermione disse que eles não poderiam surgir naquele horário. – Disse Harry enquanto pegava um dos bolinhos.

\- Talvez uma das criaturas do meio gigante?!

\- Não, ele teria nos dito sobre algo assim... como você bem sabe ele nos contou quando teve um dragão... – o moreno deu de ombros – Duvido que escondesse um cão gigante.

\- Então não sei o que pode ser... não é como se eu fosse o fissurado em criaturas...

\- "O" fissurado?! Quem é a pessoa fissurada em criaturas?

\- Blaise. – Suspirou o loiro percebendo que mentir para o Potter era inútil, e potencialmente perigoso naquele momento – A família dele foi envolvida com importação e exportação de criaturas magicas.

\- Você quer dizer que a família Zabine, **é** envolvida com o contrabando de criaturas magicas. – Harry viu o loiro engasgar e quase riu dele – Interessante. Bom, acho que terei de falar com Zabine então. Traga ele aqui daqui a quatro dias depois do jantar.

\- Ele não vai querer falar com você.

\- Não diga que sou eu, minta se necessário. E se não funcionar ameace-o, não me importa como você vai fazer, quero os dois no banheiro interditado as 20hs. Entendido Malfoy?!

-Sim, Potter. – Disse o loiro soando resignado e Harry gostou mais do que deveria de toda aquela submissão.

Lançando um feitiço tempos, Harry viu que tinham apenas vinte minutos antes do toque de recolher, e não queria lidar com Hermione o incomodando pelo horário, então deu à noite por encerrada.

\- Vamos agora. – Os dois seguiram em silencio por todo caminho até o banheiro da Murta e então Harry se virou para o loiro sorrindo amigavelmente – Não preciso te lembrar que não deve contar a ninguém sobre nossa conversa preciso?

\- Não.

\- Ótimo. Boa noite Draco.

Sem olhar para trás o moreno saiu do banheiro deixando um Draco Malfoy estarrecido para trás, enquanto caminhava em direção a torre da Grifinória chamou Gael de volta através da ligação mandando-a voltar para torre também, estava quase diante do quadro da mulher gorda quando ouviu a discussão.

\- Ele agora é todo arrogante, não fala mais com ninguém e se sente melhor que todo mundo, a fama finalmente subiu à cabeça dele. – O moreno sabia a quem aquela voz pertencia e por mais que não conversassem há tempos, se sentiu ferido.

\- Não é verdade Ronny, ele continua a ser o mesmo Harry. – Essa era Hermione, e sua voz parecia beirar o choro.

\- Você está sendo uma garota estupida Mione, ou será que agora você também está se achando só porque é a namoradinha do Harry Potter...cuidado hein?! A última menina que quis namorar com ele acabou morta no chão de pedra enquanto ele assistia.

Agora Harry podia ouvir claramente o choro de Hermione, quando subiu o último lance de escadas viu Ronny segurar os braços de Hermione furiosamente, a menina chorava encarando o chão e isso enfureceu o moreno.

\- Solta ela, Weasley. – Disse Harry fazendo-se perceber.

\- Agora é Weasley?! Até pouco tempo atrás era Ronny, agora você se acha bom demais para andar com um Weasley?! – O outro ainda segurava Hermione que agora olhava o recém-chegado assustada.

\- Eu mandei solta-la. – A calma em sua voz não demostrava a ira que estava contendo e sem Gael ali presente ele não sabia o que poderia fazer se o outro não obedecesse.

\- Mandou? – Perguntou o outro a voz derramando ironia – Mandou?! O que te faz pensar que pode mandar em mim?

\- O fato de que se você não obedecer, eu vou fazer você se arrepender...

\- Adoraria ver você tentar. – Provocou o outro e Hermione ergueu os olhos brilhantes consciente do perigo que se aproximava.

\- Harry, não.

\- Viu? Até sua namoradinha acha que você não seria capaz de me machucar. – Ronny estava fora de controle, seus olhos pareciam insanos e dentro dele havia uma magoa que Harry não poderia medir, mas naquele momento a única coisa que importava para o moreno era a menina chorando copiosamente sob o aperto forte do ruivo.

\- Última chance Ronny. Solte a Hermione agora. – o mais alto apertou o braço da menina com mais força fazendo-a choramingar de dor – Eu avisei. _Alarte Ascendare._

O ruivo foi lançado para longe com a força de um atropelamento, Hermione caiu no chão chorando e Harry correu até ela envolvendo seus ombros em um abraço cálido, alguns curiosos começaram a se aproximar, atraídos pelo barulho estrondoso que Ronny fez ao bater em uma parede a vários metros de distância de onde estava segurando a menina. Ainda não tinha se mexido depois disso.

\- Harry, o que você fez? – Sussurrou a menina massageando o braço dolorido e se ponto de pé enquanto encarava a figura distante do rapaz que costumava ser seu amigo.

\- Foi só uma azaração. Está tudo bem. – O moreno ainda a abraçava, pois parecia que ela desabaria a qualquer momento.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou McGonagall, subindo esbaforida as escadas, e então viu Ronny caído no fim do corredor como um boneco de pano – O que aconteceu com o Sr. Weasley?!

\- Eu o enfeiticei, ele estava machucando Hermione. – Disse Harry inabalável.

\- Oh Merlin, dessa vez vocês passaram dos limites. – Empertigou-se ela, lhe lançando um olhar irritado e logo depois encarou Prof. Lupin que acabara de subir as escadas naquele momento – Prof. por favor leve o Sr. Weasley a enfermaria. Talvez você deva acompanha-lo Srt. Granger.

Hermione olhou para Harry sem saber o que fazer e ele sorriu para ela com a intenção de conforta-la, beijou sua testa demostrando como podia sua preocupação.

\- Vai, deixe a Madame Pomfrey dar uma olhada no seu braço. – Ela acenou afirmativamente e acompanhou o professor de defesa que estava levitando o ruivo a frente dos dois.

\- Me acompanhe Sr. Potter. E vocês, voltem a seus dormitórios, já passa da hora de recolher.

O moreno seguiu a diretora silenciosamente, ainda se corroendo de raiva do ruivo, como ele pode machucar Hermione?! Se tinha algum problema que resolvesse com ele próprio, não atacasse covardemente a amiga. Chegaram finalmente a sala da Prof., e ele se sentiu mais relaxado quando percebeu que não teria de lidar com Dumbledore naquela noite, sentaram-se diante da mesa e a mulher lhe encarava com preocupação.

\- O que está acontecendo Sr. Potter?! Eu entendo que amigos se desentendam, mas isso foi longe demais... Você atacou deliberadamente o Sr. Weasley.

\- Ataquei. Ele estava machucando Hermione, eu disse para ele solta-la, mas ele não fez. Ele estava com raiva de mim, não deveria ter mexido com a Mione. – A raiva não estava presente na voz, mas McGonagall podia sentir a aura mágica do menino rodopiando descontrolada por todo o ambiente, ela suspirou.

\- Que feitiço você usou?

\- Alarte Ascendare. – Disse o rapaz sem uma gota de arrependimento, a bruxa empalideceu.

\- Potter! – Disse ela exaltada – Você percebe o que fez?! Percebe o que pode ter feito com Weasley?!

\- Eu mirei para baixo. Queria joga-lo para longe dela, não o ferir. O feitiço saiu apenas um pouco mais forte do que imaginei.

\- Você o arremessou contra uma parede a mais de trinta metros de distância. Isso é muito mais que um erro de cálculo, devemos estar agradecidos por você ter pensado em mirar para baixo. – Ela olhou o rapaz procurando qualquer traço de arrependimento, mas o outro permanecia impassivelmente calmo, a bruxa suspirou – Ainda que tenha sido uma briga de amigos, vocês receberão punições, vocês três devem entender que...

\- Professora, Hermione não teve nenhuma participação nisso, foi apenas uma vítima. Eu e Ronny merecemos punições, ela não.

\- De acordo. Você terá duas semanas de detenção com Hagrid, vocês montarão armadilhas na orla da floresta, ele lhe informará quando devem começar. Agora volte para torre e fique lá, já houveram problemas suficientes por uma noite.


	6. 6

Capitulo 6

"Treine a si mesmo a deixar partir tudo aquilo que teme perder." - Yoda

Harry sentou-se em um sofá no salão comunal, ignorando os olhares confusos e curiosos que o cercavam, estava preocupado com Hermione, mas não desobedeceria McGonagall, se o fizesse, a amiga o mataria.

\- Harry?! – Ouviu o moreno, e então ergueu os olhos para o par de gêmeos que estava parado diante dele.

\- Olá. – Respondeu incerto tentando ler seus humores, os ruivos se sentaram no sofá a sua frente sem esperar por um convite.

\- A gente sabe que o Ronny tem sido um babaca ultimamente. – Começou um deles.

\- É, temos certeza de que você não teria sido tão violento se ele não estivesse machucando a Mione. Mas ele não fez por mal...

\- Depois do que aconteceu com a Gina...- A voz do ruivo falhou por um momento, mas ele continuou corajosamente – Tem sido difícil para todos nós, era nossa irmãzinha, mas tem sido muito pior para o Ronny, ele foi com você até lá embaixo, ele acha que se tivesse se esforçado mais ele poderia tê-la salvado.

\- A mamãe também pensa assim. – Continuou o outro, segurando discretamente a mão do irmão – Ela disse que ele foi estupido, que deveria ter corrido para Dumbledore ou McGonagall.

\- Não foi culpa do Ronny. Eu iria sozinho, ele me convenceu a chamar um professor, ele tentou, a culpa foi minha. – Disse Harry, preocupado com os amigos.

\- A culpa foi da Gina, Harry. – Disse um deles – De ninguém mais, foi a obsessão dela por você que levou a isso. A questão é que o Ronny tem medo que a Mione também esteja obcecada por você.

\- Isso é besteira. – Afirmou o mais jovem.

\- A gente sabe. Mas o Ronny...a preocupação dele acabou se misturando com o ciúme e deu no que deu... acho que nós Weasleys nos tornamos idiotas quando estamos apaixonados. – Disse o ruivo trocando um olhar brincalhão com seu gêmeo.

\- Então ele deveria ter falado comigo, eu teria dito a ele que é idiotice, eu não vejo a Mione desse jeito.

\- Sim, essa seria a coisa racional a fazer, mas convenhamos, quando foi a última vez que o Roniquinho foi racional?! – E os três soltaram uma risada que era meio divertido meio cheia de pesar – Enfim, nós só queríamos te dizer que a gente entende, não estamos com raiva de você, e o Ronny também não vai ficar quando perceber o qual idiota ele foi.

\- Boa noite, Harry. – E os dois se afastaram com um sorriso.

Todos já tinham subido para os dormitórios quando Hermione voltou. Ela segurava o uniforme da escola em uma das mãos, uma blusa roxa sem mangas deixava o curativo em seu braço evidente e Harry respirou fundo tentando manter a raiva afastada de si, a castanha caminhou até ele no sofá e sentou-se ao seu lado encostando a cabeça no seu ombro.

\- Você está bem? – Ele perguntou alisando o cabelo da amiga, ela acenou afirmativamente sem dizer nada – E... e ele?

\- Não. – Disse ela engolindo em seco e finalmente olhando nos olhos do amigo – Está com três costelas estilhaçadas, uma perna quebrada e sua cabeça bateu contra a parede com tanta força que ele ainda não acordou, Madame Pomfrey diz que ele ficará bom em dois ou três dias, mas ele não parece nada bem.

\- Entendo. – Disse o moreno, sentindo uma mistura estranha de culpa e satisfação.

\- Obrigado, por me defender. – Disse ela, a voz chorosa outra vez e o moreno olhou para seus olhos brilhantes – Eu não sei o que deu nele. Estava agindo como um louco.

\- Os gêmeos disseram que ele tem andado bem instável, problemas em casa. – Disse o outro tentando conforta-la.

\- E nós pioramos tudo.

\- Nós não Hermione. Eu. Eu piorei tudo. Você não tem qualquer culpa, fui eu que arrastei você para essa confusão que é minha vida e olha no que deu. Talvez Ronny tenha razão, talvez todos que se aproximarem de mim acabarão machucados.

\- Isso é besteira. – Disse ela de forma decidida, secando as lagrimas do rosto – estamos sendo dois imbecis. Coisas ruins acontecem com todo mundo, e não é culpa de uma ou de outra pessoa, as coisas simplesmente são assim.

\- Acho que deveríamos ir deitar agora. – Disse o rapaz cansado, ela concordou e os dois subiram para seus quartos.

Deitado na cama com Gael enroscada sobre seu estomago recendo caricias desligadas, o moreno estava perdido em pensamentos. A cama ao lado da sua estava vazia, o amigo estava na enfermaria e havia sido ele a manda-lo para lá, ele se revirava na cama tentando achar o sentimento de culpa dentro de si, mas ele não encontrava, não se sentia culpado, tudo que sentia do ruivo era raiva por ter sido um idiota e tentado machucar sua amiga, quando pensava nisso o moreno sentia vontade de ter mirado diretamente no ruivo, usando todo o poder daquele feitiço e tais pensamentos o assustavam, ele não se reconhecia mais.

Quatro dias se passaram e Ronny ainda não tinha voltado as aulas, ele já estava acordado, e parecia bem de acordo com os gêmeos, mas ainda não bem o suficiente para ser liberado por madame Pomfrey, Hermione tentou visita-lo, mas o rapaz recusou-se enfaticamente a recebe-la, e Harry agradeceu internamente pelo fato do ruivo não comparecer a aula, cada vez que via o olhar magoado no rosto de Hermione sentia vontade de arremessa-lo na parede outra vez.

Estavam na aula de Defesa, e depois de três aulas estudando bichos-papões, finalmente iriam enfrentar um, formavam uma fila munidos de suas varinhas, todos eufóricos com a perspectiva de encarar seus maiores medos. Mas não Harry, ele não sabia qual era seu maior medo, e não tinha certeza se queria descobrir, estava apreensivo, inicialmente pensou em Voldemort, mas descobriu no entanto que não tinha realmente medo dele, não mais, então pensou em Dumbledore e em como seria inconveniente se todos ali pensassem que ele tinha medo Dumbledore de todas as pessoas, não seria nada fácil de explicar, depois de analisar seu íntimo no entanto Harry percebeu que Dumbledore não lhe assustava, só sentia raiva e desprezo ao pensar no diretor. O moreno não era tolo, sabia que algo lhe assustava, mas não conseguia pensar em nada quando finalmente chegou sua vez.

Diante dele havia uma múmia cor de rosa, efeito do feitiço defensivo de Padma Parvati, assim que se posicionou a frente dela, o bicho-papão começou a mudar, as ataduras foram escurecendo como se a passagem do tempo estivesse apodrecendo as fibras, e elas então começaram a se desenrolar de cima para baixo, um cabelo preto e desgrenhado foi surgindo conforme as tiras caiam, e então o coração do moreno começou a bater mais rápido, a respiração começou a sair com dificuldade e quando um rosto apareceu e fixou os olhos intensamente vermelhos nos seus ele deu um passo para trás, Lupin se jogou a frente dele e rapidamente a múmia meio revelada se transformou em uma lua cheia e brilhante, com um movimento hábil de varinha ela se tornou uma bexiga que se esvaziava sonoramente e então o professor prendeu a criatura no armário outra vez.

Hermione correu para o lado dele, segurando sua mão, o moreno estava pálido e tremulo e o resto da turma estava confusa, não conseguiram ver qual era o medo do famoso Harry Potter. Professor Lupin o encarava confuso, mas sorriu para turma divertido e continuou com a aula, tempos depois ele retomou o exercício de se posicionar diante do bicho-papão, mas Harry não participou outra vez, ele estava sentado com Hermione no fundo da sala, ela ainda segurava sua mão sem dizer nada.

\- Harry. – Chamou a menina depois de um longo tempo – O que você viu? Lupin desviou o ataque...

\- Era eu Mione. – Sussurrou o rapaz, sua voz soando aterrorizada – Era eu, meus olhos estavam vermelho sangue, como os dele.

O moreno não precisava realmente dizer quem era ele para que a amiga soubesse, ela lhe encarou tão assustada quando ele parecia estar, mas pigarreou tentando manter o medo longe da voz.

\- Esse é seu maior medo. Mas é isso que ele é... apenas um medo. Assim como o Simas tem medo de zumbis e o Neville do Prof. Snape. Só um medo, e isso só vai se tornar um problema se você deixar que se torne.

\- Eu não sabia qual era meu maior medo Hermione, eu fiquei pensando e pensando desde que Lupin anunciou a aula, e não cheguei à conclusão nenhuma. Mas é isso... eu tenho medo de mim, do que eu posso fazer, do que EU SEI que sou capaz de fazer.

\- Não é isso que importa. Nós sempre soubemos que você poderia fazer grandes coisas, o que realmente importa é o que você _vai_ fazer.

Quando a aula terminou Harry e Hermione foram os primeiros a deixar a sala, não queriam dar ao professor a oportunidade de questionar Harry a respeito do que se passou, mas aparentemente Lupin percebeu sua intenção e caminhou apressadamente até eles.

\- Harry?! – Chamou o mais velho e o moreno estacou no lugar, Hermione o olhava com preocupação – Posso ter uma palavrinha com você?

O moreno acenou afirmativamente e sorriu para Hermione indicando que ela deveria continuar sem ele, a menina hesitou, mas logo seguiu pelo corredor em direção ao salão principal.

\- Algum problema professor? – Perguntou o rapaz quando Lupin fechou a porta as suas costas.

\- Harry, eu imaginei que seu maior medo seria...Você-sabe-quem, por isso eu intervim, mas tive a impressão de que o bicho papão estava se transformando em você. – O moreno continuou a encarar o professor que suspirou e sentou-se sobre uma das mesas no fim da sala – Quer conversar sobre isso?

\- Não, na verdade não. – Respondeu Harry com sinceridade.

\- Entendo. – Lupin colocou uma das mãos em seu ombro e olhou profundamente nos olhos do rapaz – Olha Harry, eu tenho alguma experiência em temer a mim mesmo, por muitos anos eu me isolei acreditando que iria machucar qualquer um que se aproximasse muito. Eu sei que você e o estão tendo problemas ultimamente, é perfeitamente compreensível depois do que aconteceu...

\- O sr. quer dizer com a morte de Gina. – Disse Harry tentando não demonstrar o pesar que sentia – Depois que eu a deixei morrer.

\- Salvar Gina Weasley, nunca foi sua responsabilidade Harry. – Disse o homem com determinação e grande pesar em seus olhos âmbar – Você é um excelente bruxo, disso eu não tenho dúvidas, mas ainda tem 13 anos. Você precisa parar de se culpar por isso. Proteger Gina era responsabilidade dos professores de Hogwarts...eles falharam, não você.

Harry continuou a encarar o vazio a frente da sala, sua mente vagando entre pensamentos sobre Gina, Tom, a câmara, Dumbledore...Tudo aquilo que ele precisava lidar, tudo aquilo que ele nunca teve escolha a não ser enfrentar. Naquele momento ele realmente se sentiu um adolescente de 13 anos, sozinho, perdido e confuso, precisando mais do que nunca de um adulto para guia-lo, alguém que pudesse protege-lo e garantir que tudo ficaria bem.

\- Eu gostaria que seus pais pudessem dizer isso a você! – Disse Lupin fazendo o moreno voltar a realidade – Sua mãe principalmente conseguia convencer qualquer um de qualquer coisa.

\- O senhor conheceu meus pais. – Disse Harry vagamente surpreso, Lupin sorriu.

\- Conheci, eles eram bruxos esplêndidos e pessoas maravilhosas. Seu pai tinha um jeito estranho de mostrar isso, mas era uma pessoa boa, e assim como você tinha certos problemas com seguir as regras...

\- E, e minha mãe? – Harry nunca teve a oportunidade de conversar sobre seus pais antes e mesmo que ele não confiasse em Lupin completamente, ouvir sobre eles era tentador demais para deixar passar.

\- Sua mãe...sua mãe via o melhor de todas pessoas...principalmente quando a própria pessoa não via isso em si mesma. – O sorriso de Lupin era nostálgico – Eles teriam orgulho de você Harry, do que você tentou fazer, da forma como você protege seus amigos...

\- O que há para ter orgulho?! – Murmurou o rapaz.

\- Você é inteligente como sua mãe, corajoso como seu pai. Você é tudo que eles iriam querer como filho Harry. Não tenha medo de quem você é...Você é filho de Lilian e James, não há como você ser alguém ruim.

O resto do dia se seguiu normalmente, embora a tensão não tenha deixado os ombros do moreno, quando chegou a hora do jantar o rapaz sentia-se exausto e havia esquecido que tinha um encontro marcado naquela noite, foi Hermione que o lembrou no minuto que viu dois Soncerinos deixarem o salão.

\- Eles já estão indo. Você trouxe a capa? – Ela sussurrou para ele.

\- A capa?

\- Sim. Se o Zabine não sabe que o encontro é com você, há sempre a chance de ele fazer um escândalo antes de você conseguir cala-lo.

\- Não trouxe, mas vou dar um jeito. – Ele se levantou da mesa pouco depois, deu um beijo de despedida na testa de Hermione e se desiludiu pouco depois de sair do grande salão.

Quando chegou ao segundo andar, percebeu que Malfoy não tinha se dado ao trabalho de se camuflar outra vez, sorriu quando se aproximou do loiro e parou a pouca distância para sussurrar de forma que ele fosse o único a ouvir.

\- Eu vou abrir a câmara e vocês vão descer. – O cheiro de medo encheu o ambiente e Harry se conteve para não aspirar aquele delicioso aroma audivelmente, ele fez o que disse e quando estavam lá embaixo com a câmara selada ele se aproximou do loiro outra vez, colocando a mão em suas costas e o sentindo estremecer, ele sorriu – Continue andando, leve-o até a câmara.

Caminhou a frente para destrancar a segunda câmara, e então se permitiu absorver aquele doce aroma, mas havia outro, além do medo, um que ele não reconhecia.

\- _Gael, que cheiro é esse? –_ Perguntou para cobra em sua mente, mas hesitou claramente e os outros dois rapazes se aproximaram antes que ela tivesse respondido.

\- Draco, como você conseguiu abrir esse lugar?! Você me garantiu ano passado que não era o herdeiro da Soncerina. – A voz de Blaise estava soando apenas irritada, o que queria dizer que ele não fazia ideia do porquê de estar ali, Draco por outro lado suava frio enquanto caminhava até o centro da cripta de pedra – Isso é um Basilísco. Meu Deus, o que matou essa coisa?! – Perguntou o negro olhando ao redor como se temesse que alguma criatura pavorosa surgisse das sombras.

Harry riu audivelmente quando fechou a porta da segunda câmara com um estrondo, e então ele permitiu que o feitiço o deixasse.

\- Eu matei. Mas não é por isso que você está aqui.

\- Potter?! – Bradou Zabine surpreso e irritado, Draco se encolheu atrás dele, como se temesse a reação de Harry ou talvez a do próprio Zabine – O que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Como você acha que você entrou? – Perguntou o moreno revirando os olhos – _Gael, saia –_ E quando a cobra deixou sua pele e assumiu sua posição habitual sob o olhar perplexo de Zabine ele continuou – _Hoje quero que você me acompanhe até o escritório, eles não vão me atacar, pois do contrário ficarão trancados aqui para sempre, mas é bom lembra-los que estão em desvantagem para que não façam nenhum movimento estupido._

O moreno então começou a caminhar em direção ao escritório que se abriu quando ele mandou, o loiro o seguiu obedientemente, mas o negro permaneceu teimosamente parado no meio da cripta, os olhos fixados no corpo intacto do Basilísco, Harry não se virou ao murmurar.

\- Eu pretendo voltar a torre antes do toque de recolher então aconselho que você me siga de uma vez Zabine. Você não tem escolha, está preso aqui até que eu abra as portas, então poupe nosso tempo.

O moreno seguiu até a sala outra vez, e agora o conjunto de chá possuía uma xícara a mais. Ele se sentou no mesmo sofá da outra vez e indicou o móvel a frente para que os Soncerinos fizessem o mesmo.

\- O que quer Potter?! – Perguntou o negro de forma arrogante, Draco se encolheu agradavelmente no sofá e Harry descobriu que simplesmente adorava ver o rapaz tão suave em sua presença, afastou o pensamento para ser analisado em outro momento.

\- Foi essa a educação que recebeu? É assim que trata um anfitrião que te convidou para o chá com tanta boa vontade? – Ironiza Harry, deixando o outro momentaneamente desconcertado.

\- Se soubesse quem era o anfitrião, não teria vindo.

\- Você se arrependeria se não tivesse. – Informou Harry vendo os olhos do outro estreitarem-se curiosamente – Vamos direto ao assunto então... Sua família faz contrabando de criaturas magicas, então devo presumir que você tenha um grande conhecimento sobre o assunto...

-Não sei do que você está falando Potter. – Teimou ele, o que já estava tornando-se irritante, Harry então olhou para Draco.

\- Draco, por favor. – Disse sugestivamente, e o loiro se virou para Blaise sabendo o que o outro queria, podia estar assustado, mas não era burro e sabia que ali, diante de Potter ele estava acima do outro.

\- Blaise, apenas responda suas perguntas. Não seja estupido, você não ouviu o que ele disse? Só ele é capaz de abrir as portas e eu sei por experiência própria que de uma forma ou de outra ele vai ter o que ele quer.

\- Obrigado, Draco. – Disse Harry realmente satisfeito com a posição do loiro, ele seria útil – Então Zabine, vamos recomeçar?

\- Ok, vamos supor que minha família tenha algum conhecimento sobre criaturas magicas... – começou o negro dando-se por vencido – O que exatamente você quer saber?

\- O cão. O que você pensou que se tratava de um Sinistro. O que mais ele poderia ser?

\- Me trouxe até aqui para saber sobre aquele cão? – Perguntou Blaise incrédulo.

\- Não, pensei que você gostaria muito de ver minha mobília. – Disse Harry estreitando os olhos, sua paciência estava quase no fim e Draco aparentemente percebeu isso em seus olhos.

\- Anda Blaise, diz logo para ele o que você sabe. Já conversamos sobre isso.

O negro olhou o loiro com o olhar de quem se sentia traído, mas falou finalmente.

\- Eu mandei algumas cartas para minha mãe nas últimas semanas, debatendo sobre o que aquilo poderia ser, e nós chegamos à conclusão de que a única opção era um animago. Um animago é...

\- Eu sei o que é um animago, Zabine. – Interrompeu Harry – Porque vocês chegaram a essa conclusão?

\- Eliminação. Fomos eliminando as criaturas magicas da lista até não sobrar nenhuma, logo as únicas opções são; um cão comum, porém muito grande, ou um animago.

\- E um cão não teria latido uma única vez se afastado sem nenhuma outra ação. – Ponderou Harry, lembrando-se do olhar raivoso e inteligente do animal – Faz sentido.

\- Podemos ir agora? – Perguntou o negro querendo logo deixar aquele ambiente que estava se tornando opressor e ficar o mais longe possível daquele ser que estava usando o rosto de Harry Potter.

\- Ainda temos tempo, tomem o chá, comam alguns bolinhos enquanto eu penso.

Os dois o encaram surpresos, mas Harry não lhes deu qualquer atenção enquanto pensava em tudo que sabia sobre animagos, e a informação que saltava em sua mente era apenas que todos os animagos deveriam ser registrados pelo ministério, afinal não era algo que poderiam apreender sem o ensino fornecido por profissionais especializados, e nenhuma animago era totalmente igual, poderiam ser distinguidos visualmente através de suas fixas.

\- Há uma forma de capturar um animago? – Perguntou Harry depois de vários minutos.

\- Acho que dá mesma forma que se captura o animal no qual ele se transforma, eu imagino. Armadilhas comuns, com alguns anti-feitiços, pode-se compra-las facilmente na travessa do tranco. – Respondeu o negro olhando confuso para Draco que deu de ombros – Por que quer capturar o cão?

\- Não gosto da ideia de ter um cachorro enorme vagando desinibido por Hogwarts. Zabine, quero que compre armadilhas anti-feitiço para mim, elas têm que chegar em menos de dois dias.

\- Por que eu? O que eu ganho com isso? – Perguntou o rapaz mais surpreso que qualquer outra coisa, Harry então percebeu que a situação não tinha ficado claro o suficiente.

\- Sua família, você tem esse tipo de artefato em casa, pode apenas pedir a sua mãe para te mandar, afinal se eu saísse da escola e fosse até a Travessa do Tranco seria meio obvio você não acha?! É claro, eu mesmo posso enviar uma carta pedindo isso a sua mãe, mas aí eu precisaria explicar a ela porque sei sobre seus negócios relativamente escusos, e ainda haveria a possibilidade de alguém ficar curioso com o que Harry Potter teria a dizer a Sra. Zabine, quem sabe que tipo de curioso poderia interceptar a carta...

\- Você está me ameaçando?! – O outro se levantou enfurecido do sofá e Harry apenas pegou sua xícara de chá saboreando a doçura do liquido.

\- Não, apenas esclarecendo como funciona o esquema de causa e consequência. Sente-se, tome seu chá.

\- Escute aqui Potter, você n... – O negro estava apontando diretamente para o rosto de Harry que ergueu uma sobrancelha ao mesmo tempo em que Gael sibilava mostrando as presas envenenadas.

\- Zabine. – Começou o moreno bem lentamente, olhando diretamente nos olhos ônix do rapaz mais alto daquele ambiente – É assim que vai funcionar, você me ajudar por bem e eu também ajudarei você quando precisar, você me ajuda por mal e eu faço sua vida incomodamente mais complicada. De qualquer forma você vai me ajudar.

\- Vou é?!

\- Quem tem mais poder a família Zabine ou a família Malfoy? – Perguntou o moreno se levantando calmamente do sofá e começando a andar pela sala.

\- Que pergunta est...

\- Draco? – Chamou Harry.

\- A família Malfoy. A família Zabine está em ascensão e tem um nome antigo, mas não tem muito poder na Europa.

\- Draco! – Irritou-se o outro, mas o moreno o ignorou.

\- Pois bem, se eu dissesse a Lucius Malfoy que eu tenho conhecimento sobre quem o visitou durante o verão, e que se ele não riscar a família Zabine do mapa eu direi a Dumbledore, o que acha que ele fará?! – Perguntou inocentemente.

\- Você está blefando.

\- Não está. – Admitiu Draco, chamando a atenção dos olhares na sala para si – Ele não está, você sabe que meu pai riscaria até a mim do mapa e se isso o mantivesse seguro exatamente aonde está.

\- Isso não precisa ser assim Zabine, podemos ser amigos, como eu e o Draco somos agora. – Afirmou Harry parando diante do negro, que embora fosse mais alto, naquele momento parecia consideravelmente menor – Seja maleável, eu vou ter o que eu quero no final, cabe a você decidir se vai perder algo no processo ou não.

O negro o encarou irritado por alguns segundos antes de se deixar desabar no sofá e um sorriso divertido lhe iluminar os lábios.

\- Bem jogado Potter. Ameaçando o nome da minha família, muito Soncerino da sua parte.

\- Obrigado. – Disse o outro simplesmente – E então?

\- Terei sua armadilha no fim de semana. Quantas você quer?

\- Quatro, mais do que isso Hagrid perceberia a diferença. Seja discreto, não quero que ninguém saiba sobre... bom sobre nada do que conversamos.

\- É claro. – Riu o negro que agora era só diversão – Sabe, você é totalmente diferente do que pensei que você fosse Potter.

\- Eu sou muito diferente do que todos pensam que eu sou Zabine. – Afirmou Harry pegando um dos bolinhos intocados sobre a mesa – Agora vamos, já passamos do horário, e eu já tenho detenções suficientes.

\- Eu soube, você mandou o Weasley para enfermaria porque ele foi grosso com a sangue-ruim. – Disse Blaise quando estavam no corredor de pedra seguindo até a segunda câmera, Harry se enfureceu e jogou o negro contra a parede com pura magia, prendendo-o lá.

\- Ela se chama Hermione, e acho bom que você a trate com respeito... eu mandei um amigo para enfermaria, o que você acha que eu faria com você?!

\- Pensei que fossemos amigos agora. – Murmurou o outro, ainda com as costas pressionadas contra a parede.

\- Seremos, mas apenas se você agir de acordo. – E então Harry o soltou, o outro moreno caiu no chão puxando grandes quantidades de ar, Malfoy o ajudou a se erguer e eles seguiram seu caminho.

\- Estressado você. – Disse o negro caminhando a sua esquerda, mas dessa vez Harry se divertiu com o comentário.

\- Não estou em um dia muito bom. – Admitiu, e percebeu o negro se deter por alguns segundos olhando a carcaça do Basilísco – Nunca tinha visto um, não é?

\- Não. – Respondeu o outro – foi realmente você que o matou?

\- Foi. No fim do ano passado.

\- Foi isso que matou a menina Weasley? – Perguntou ele e Harry sentiu uma pontada no peito.

\- Não. Algo pior. – E depois disso nada mais foi dito até chegarem novamente ao banheiro interditado, eles acenaram uma despedida, mas Harry interrompeu – Malfoy, fique, ainda tenho algo para falar com você.

Blaise deu boa noite e seguiu seu caminho, Malfoy se deixou ficar encarando os próprios pés, totalmente desconfortável.

\- Você foi muito útil hoje. – Disse o moreno, o loiro o encarou de olhos arregalados e o outro quis rir – Muito mais útil do que eu imaginei que seria.

\- Obrigado?! – Disse o outro incerto.

\- Tem enviado relatórios para o seu pai? – Perguntou começando a caminhar em direção as masmorras da Soncerina.

\- Não. – Negou o outro encarando o chão.

\- Eu sei que tem, já disse que é inútil mentir para mim. – Blefou o outro e quando o loiro corou ele percebeu que tinha mordido a isca – Então, segunda chance, tem enviado relatórios ao seu pai?

\- Sim. Mas não tenho muito o que dizer neles. Você tem melhorado academicamente, se afastou quase completamente dos Weasley, não parece mais um bobo alegre.

\- Nada sobre o cão ou a câmara?

\- Nada. – Afirmou o loiro com convicção e Harry acreditou.

\- _Gael?! Ele está sendo sincero? –_ Perguntou o moreno apenas para ter certeza e o loiro se arrepiou visivelmente.

\- _Está. Totalmente sincero. –_ Disse a serpente se aproximando do loiro para aspirar melhor – _O cheiro do seu medo é delicioso._

 _Eu sei._ Foi o pensamento do moreno e ele agradeceu por Gael não estar em sua mente naquele momento, afastou tal ideia da mente antes de continuar.

\- Ótimo. Continue assim. E mantenha um olho no Zabine, ainda não confio nele.

\- E confia em mim? – Embora tivesse grande quantidade de ironia em sua voz, havia também esperança e Harry achou aquilo adorável.

\- Mais do que nele. Boa noite Draco, entrarei em contato.

\- Boa noite Harry.

Caminhando de volta a torre, o moreno deu-se conta de que essa era a primeira vez que o Soncerino o chamava pelo nome, e encontrou-se estranhamente satisfeito. Quando se deitou adormeceu quase instantaneamente, mesmo com um dia estressante, foi a melhor noite de sono que teve em muito tempo.


	7. 7

Capitulo 7

Harry recebeu uma agradável surpresa no sábado pela manhã. Ele já tinha se conformado em ficar sozinho no castelo, como acontecia em todos os fins de semana em Hogsmead, tinha acabado de se despedir de Hermione e estava voltando para o castelo quando Gael alertou.

\- _Você está sendo seguido. –_ Disse ela e Harry revirou os olhos.

\- Pensei que tinha dito para parar de me seguir. – Disse Harry virando-se para o vazio onde sabia ter alguém.

\- Não, você não disse. – Uma voz conhecida pegou o moreno de surpresa.

\- Pelo menos não para a gente. Certo, Forge? – Perguntou a outra.

\- Certíssimo, Gred. Quem é que anda seguindo você, Harry?! – Então os gêmeos apareceram rindo para ele que balançou a cabeça acompanhando a risada.

\- Nesse momento são vocês. – Disse ele continuando a andar sabendo que os ruivos o acompanhariam, seguiu até uma escada de pedra e se sentou – Então, o que vocês querem?

\- Bom, como agradecimento por fazer nosso irmãozinho parar de se comportar como uma Drama Queen, te trouxemos um presente. – Disse um deles lhe estendendo um pedaço de pergaminho incrivelmente surrado.

\- Obrigado?! – Disse o moreno erguendo uma sobrancelha, os gêmeos riram.

\- Esse não é um pergaminho velho comum. É um mapa do castelo... veja: Eu juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom. – E quando o rapaz encostou a varinha no pergaminho linhas de tinta começaram a correr no papel formando um mapa diante de seus olhos – E não é só isso, o mapa te mostra cada um presente no castelo, o tempo inteiro e em qualquer lugar...

\- Muito interessante, não?! – Disse o outro – Agora você nunca mais será pego se esgueirando pelo castelo.

\- Uáu.- Disse Harry vendo o ponto que correspondia a ele parado na parte oeste do Castelo, dois pontos de Fred e Jorge Weasley ao seu lado – Isso é incrível.

\- É sim, dói para gente se separar disso, acredite, mas decidimos que você precisa mais disso do que nós. E se liga na melhor parte, aqui mostra algumas rotas de fuga do castelo, para você poder sair sem se preocupar com o Filch ou as proteções. Nós recomendamos essa aqui. – Disse Fred.

\- Ela leva ao porão da dedos de mel, agora é melhor você ir, Snape está vindo para cá. – Disse Jorge apontando o ponto de Severo Snape vindo rapidamente naquela direção – E não se esqueça, Harry, quando terminar de usar, toque com a varinha no mapa e diga: Malfeito feito. Do contrário qualquer um pode ler.

Dentro de menos de uma hora Harry caminhava pela primeira vez por Hogsmead, ainda que escondido sob a capa de invisibilidade, ele estava à procura de Hermione e se lembrou que ela tinha mencionado que gostaria de olhar a famosa casa dos Gritos, o moreno começou a seguir as placas naquela direção e já podia ver a casa ao longe quando vozes o atraíram para um caminho lateral.

\- Você sabe tão bem quanto eu o que ele quer com Harry... – Disse o Prof. Lupin a voz pouco mais que um sussurro.

\- E você sabe que ele não é estupido. Ele tentou uma vez e quase não saiu vivo do castelo, vai esperar para pegar o Potter aqui fora. – Respondeu a voz sempre áspera de Snape.

 _Estão falando de Voldemort?!_ Perguntou-se internamente, se arrependendo de não ter trazido Gael.

\- Ele pode não ser estupido, mas sempre foi impaciente, ele vai entrar para procura-lo. Acredite em mim, ele pode entrar, conhece as formas. Aquele pulguento foi quem descobriu a maioria delas. Deveríamos contar a Dumbledore o que sabemos.

Harry e Snape fizeram a mesma expressão de desagrado ao ouvir aquele nome.

\- Não. A única coisa que ele faria é usar o Potter como isca para traze-lo as claras, ele está caçando o Black enfurecidamente, você sabe.

\- Me pergunto porquê... – Murmurou o professor de defesa soando muito cansado – Sirius e James sempre foram os favoritos de Dumbledore. Não consigo entender o que aconteceu naquela noite que acabou dessa forma.

\- Nós sabemos o que aconteceu, Lupin. Black correu abanando o rabinho para o Lorde das Trevas e disse onde Harry estava escondido. Eu estava lá, eu vi. Já te disse isso. Você apenas gosta demais do homem para aceitar a verdade. - A voz de Snape tinha um tom enciumado que Harry nunca imaginou ouvir vindo daquele homem.

\- Não é nada disso. - Lupin estava claramente desconfortável - Algo está faltando Severo, tem que estar, Sirius nunca trairia James assim. Nunca. Ele era seu melhor amigo.

\- Pettigrew também era seu amigo, mas isso não o impediu de mata-lo com as próprias mãos, impediu?! Aceite Remus, Black traiu vocês pelo lorde das Trevas. Ele traiu você!

Harry tropeçou para trás e quase caiu na pressa de sair daquele lugar, ele correu sem se importar que alguém pudesse ouvi-lo, correu o máximo que suas pernas conseguiram e se deixou desabar no gelo.

Sirius Black, fugitivo de Askaban. James Potter, seu pai. Eles eram amigos. Sirius traiu seu melhor amigo por Voldemort. Exatamente como Harry tinha feito. Harry traiu Ronny por Voldemort. Ele simplesmente acreditou no homem e abandonou seu melhor amigo quando ele não acreditou em si. Ele queria gritar, chorar e machucar alguém, e como não tinha qualquer outra pessoa ali ele socou uma pedra enorme a sua frente, sentindo o sangue escorrer pelo seu punho, mas a dor não era nada perto da raiva que estava sentindo.

Quando voltou ao castelo, horas depois, sem saber o que tinha feito naquele tempo, mas tão frio que poderia muito bem ter ficado jogado na neve, já estava escuro, usando o mapa ele se esquivou de todos e foi em direção a câmara, precisava ficar sozinho, não confiava em si mesmo para estar perto de qualquer pessoa. Trancado no escritório de Soncerina, deitado sobre o sofá ele assistia o bilhete que estava enviando a Hermione queimar lentamente em sua mão, ele apareceria sobre a perna da amiga, como tinha acontecido com Draco antes, o ultimo pedaço de papel desapareceu e ele deixou a mão dolorida e sangrenta cair.

Gael estava a caminho da câmara, ele não a chamou, mas a ligação lhe disse o qual instável estava a mente do rapaz naquele momento. A serpente sentiu o cheiro de sangue a uma grande distância e a preocupação era clara no seu sibilar quando ela finalmente chegou ao escritório.

\- _Mestre, por que está sangrando?_ – Perguntou ela, deslizando até estar sobre a barriga do rapaz.

\- _Porque eu estava com raiva e soquei uma pedra. Acho que quebrei alguns ossos._

 _\- E por que não concerta?_

 _\- Porque não tenho animo._

 _\- O que aconteceu?_

 _\- Sirius Black. Ele aconteceu. Foi ele Gael, ele causou a morte dos meus pais. Eles eram amigos, e eu o quero morto. Ele contou a Voldemort onde eu estava, foi ele._

 _\- Mas Harry... –_ A serpente tentou.

\- _ESSE MALDITO CAUSOU A MORTE DOS MEUS PAIS._

 _\- NÃO FOI O TOM QUE MATOU SEUS PAIS. –_ Gritou a serpente, um turbilhão de magia rodeava o corpo do rapaz, e parecia capaz de incinerar qualquer coisa que se aproximasse demais – _SE ACALME HARRY, POR FAVOR._

Mas o rapaz não a ouvia, estava perdido na confusão de sua própria magia e Gael temeu por ele, mergulhou dentro da própria mente, buscando desesperadamente a mãe, dizendo o que estava acontecendo, quando a mãe achou seu mestre ela o deixou deslizar para sua mente.

\- _SIRIUS BLACK NÃO TE QUERIA MORTO. –_ Harry podia ouvir vagamente a voz de Tom a distância, mas estava enfurecido, sequer conseguia distinguir as palavras – _PEQUENO, SIRIUS TENTOU TE SALVAR NAQUELA NOITE, ELE AMAVA SEUS PAIS, AMA VOCÊ. NUNCA FARIA NADA PARA MACHUCA-LO._

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Harry sequer percebia que estava gritando, o desespero, o medo, a confusão que sentia o deixava entorpecido, ele não parecia ter o controle de si mesmo.

\- _HARRY VOCÊ NÃO PODE DEIXAR A MAGIA TE CONTROLAR. ME ESCUTE, AGORA. COISAS RUINS ACONTECEM QUANDO UM BRUXO PERDE O CONTROLE DE SUA MAGIA, FOI ASSIM QUE VOCÊ ME MATOU, NUMA EXPLOSÃO DE MAGIA, E VOCÊ ERA SÓ UM BEBÊ. CONTROLE-SE, OU VOCÊ VAI MACHUCAR TODOS QUE ESTÃO NO CASTELO. GAEL, HERMIONE, OS WEASLEYS, E TODOS OS OUTROS, VOCÊ PRECISA SE CONTROLAR._

 _\- Não dá. –_ Murmurou o menino, segurando fortemente a própria cabeça, buscando se concentrar na voz distante de Tom.

\- _Você consegue. Se concentre na minha voz. Vamos pequeno, pense neles, controle-se, você não quer machucar Gael, nem Hermione, nem os Weasleys. Você não quer machuca-los, eles não fizeram nada para você...isso acalme-se, se concentre na minha voz, agora...estou aqui para você, sempre vou estar...se concentre só na minha voz, tudo ficará bem..._

Tom continuou a murmurar aquilo por longos minutos, que para os dois pareceram horas, e quando Harry finalmente se acalmou respirando pesadamente sobre o sofá, estava exausto, uma febre o consumia e os machucados em sua mão sangravam copiosamente, ele precisava de cuidados, mas não tinha forças para chegar até o castelo.

\- _Chame alguém Harry. Você está mal, chame Hermione antes de desmaiar, eu abrirei a câmara. Vamos, criança._

\- _Não. Hermione não. Draco. Draco Malfoy. –_ O menino conseguiu se jogar para fora do sofá e cair pesadamente sobre o tapete, ele sentia o suor frio empapar seu corpo e sabia que iria desmaiar em breve, escreveu um bilhete rápido e curto antes de joga-lo no fogo da lareira.

 **Draco,**

 **Venha até a câmara.**

 **Siga Gael.**

E então o moreno desmaiou no tapete diante da lareira.

Quando ele acordou todo seu corpo doía, mas isso queria dizer que ele estava vivo, então estava aliviado, tentou se mexer, mas descobriu que não tinha forças para isso.

\- Aí. – Resmungou sem conseguir se conter.

\- Por Morgana, pensei que você não acordaria mais. – Disso o loiro cuja a voz era facilmente reconhecida.

\- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou o moreno, fechando os olhos e percebendo que até esse movimento doía.

\- É isso que eu quero que você me diga. Só sei que recebi um bilhete ensanguentado me mandando vir até a câmara e seguir a cobra. Depois que cheguei aqui te encontrei jogado no chão, à beira de um colapso, logo depois sua cobra também apagou e isso já foi a nove horas atrás. Estava começando a achar que ficaria preso aqui para sempre. – Bufou o loiro.

\- Gael?! Onde ela está? Ela está bem? – Perguntou o moreno se esforçando para se sentar apesar das dores, Draco torceu a boca, mas ajudou.

\- Está. Ela acordou a duas horas atrás, comeu alguns bolinhos de ontem e dormiu de novo. Esqueça a cobra, como você está se sentindo?

\- Como se alguém tivesse tentando me explodir de dentro para fora, o que eu acho que foi exatamente o que aconteceu. – Disse Harry com um sorriso sem humor, seu peito doía a cada respiração e quando colocou a mão sobre ele percebeu que não estava vestindo uma blusa – Onde estão minhas roupas?

\- Você estava encharcado, podia pegar uma pneumonia então eu tirei. – Disse o loiro pigarreando e desviando o olhar, a face totalmente corada, Harry tentou dar uma risada, mas a dor foi grande demais então ele só resmungou – E afinal, quem tentou te explodir de dentro para fora?

\- Eu mesmo. – Afirmou deixando a cabeça pender no encosto do sofá.

\- Você tentou se explodir?

\- Longa história. – Disse o moreno sentindo a garganta arranhar – Agua?

O loiro lhe entregou um copo cheio e ele bebeu três antes de dar-se por satisfeito.

\- Você está desidratado por causa da febre. Espere um pouco e beba mais agua, você vai precisar.

\- Então... você está aqui a nove horas? Então já é madrugada?

\- Quase seis da manhã, logo logo vão perceber que nem você nem eu passamos a noite no dormitório. – Murmurou o loiro sentando-se no outro sofá, as olheiras visíveis em sua pele pálida.

\- Eles imaginariam coisas interessantes se um de nós fosse uma garota. – Disse Harry e ver o outro corar lhe agradou – Por que não dormiu um pouco?

\- Achei que você poderia ter uma convulsão. – Disse o outro sem olhar para ele.

\- Alguém sabe que você está aqui?

\- Pedi ao Blaise para me acobertar caso necessário.

Harry deixou o silencio prevalecer por um tempo, e depois bebeu alguns outros copos de agua antes de murmurar.

\- Obrigado, Draco. – O outro arregalou os olhos – Obrigado por vir e passar a noite, você não precisava.

\- Na verdade precisava. Sua cobra nos trancou aqui depois que eu entrei.

\- É, mas você entrou, mesmo sabendo que isso podia acontecer.

\- Em minha defesa eu não sabia o que ia acontecer, depois do seu bilhete ensanguentado não estava pensando direito, então...

\- Malfoy, quer calar a boca... estou tentando te agradecer por salvar minha vida.

Depois disso os dois riram desconfortáveis.

\- O que aconteceu afinal? Vai me contar? – Perguntou o loiro assumindo uma postura mais séria.

\- Não agora. – Respondeu Harry vendo a expressão do outro se fechar – Eu preciso descobrir direito o que aconteceu... tem muitas coisas que eu não entendi...

\- Pensei que essa era a razão de você me chantagear. – Harry tentou não se magoar com aquela afirmação, e voltou a frieza habitual, afinal Malfoy estava certo, era apenas conveniente, eles não eram realmente amigos.

\- E é. Mas essa informação você não tem. Vamos voltar, você precisa descansar.

\- Como se você não precisasse. Sabe quantos ossos seus eu remendei essa noite?!

\- Do jeito que meu corpo está doendo agora, eu suponho que tenha remendado todos.

Harry pegou Gael ainda adormecida e colocou dentro do bolso do casaco que estava vestindo antes de ser despido por Malfoy. O moreno espantou a estranha sentença para longe de sua mente consciente.

Quando chegaram ao banheiro da Murta o dia estava acabando de nascer.

\- Descanse, Malfoy, chamarei vocês se precisar. – Disse o moreno ainda pensando no fato de que aquilo era apenas um acordo de conveniência, o loiro o analisou por alguns segundos antes de fechar a cara.

\- Ao seu dispor, Potter. – Disse ele amargamente, e aquela pequena sentença lhe feriu imensamente, o moreno pensou em retrucar irritado, mas estava cansado e não queria discutir com Malfoy depois de tudo que se passou na noite anterior.

Harry se arrastou até sua cama no dormitório surpreendendo Simas que tinha acabado de acordar.

\- Noite quente Harry?! – Pergunta de forma implicante.

Harry pensa na sensação de ser explodido de dentro para fora, no fato de ter sentido que respirava chamas ao invés de ar, a cabeça parecendo ter mergulhado em um caldeirão fervente.

\- Você não faz ideia. – O moreno se joga em sua cama sem se preocupar sequer em tirar o sapato, Gael se arrasta irritada para fora do casaco, se acomodando sob o travesseiro de Harry, o rapaz sequer se mexe.

Hermione invadiu o quarto dos meninos na hora do almoço e rumou esbaforida para a cama de Harry que estava totalmente entregue ao sono, ela não se importou com isso e puxou a coberta fazendo-o despertar atordoado e olhar pelo quarto em busca de quem lhe incomodava, e mesmo sem os óculos, Harry identificou Hermione emanando ira diante dele.

\- Hermione, por favor, não. – Implorou o rapaz incoerentemente, mas ela não se deu por vencida.

\- Harry Potter, você vai levantar dessa cama e me seguir agora se não quiser que comece a gritar com você aqui.

O moreno sabia que não adiantaria discutir, levantou-se ainda completamente vestido e enfiou uma Gael contrariada em seu bolso. Seguiu a amiga até a sala precisa arrastando os pés.

\- Onde você esteve e... E porque tem um armário de roupas aqui? – Perguntou a menina olhando o imenso armário de mogno apinhado de roupas de todos os tipos, vasculhando o ambiente ela viu o que parecia ser a porta de um banheiro no canto da sala, Harry acompanhou seus olhos.

\- Porque a sala sabe que eu preciso de um banho. Você pode esperar alguns minutos antes de fazer eu me arrepender de estar vivo?! – Perguntou ele sarcasticamente, e ouviu a menina bufar e se jogar no sofá – Não vou demorar.

Ele foi até o armário e escolheu um conjunto de roupas pretas e foi até o banheiro. Apesar de tudo o banho foi relaxante e Harry nunca tinha vestido roupas que lhe caíssem tão bem, não pode evitar olhar-se no espelho, ele estava muito diferente da última vez que prestou atenção. Seu cabelo por estar maior do que geralmente ficava estava menos volumoso, a calça jeans era apertada nos lugares certos, mostrando que apesar de tudo o moreno tinha um corpo bem formado, a camisa lhe caia tão bem quanto a parte de baixo, a escuridão do conjunto vazia sua pele parecer mais clara do que realmente era, e o rapaz que lhe mirava com intensos olhos verdes no espelho não parecia um moleque magrelo de treze anos, parecia muito mais maduro que isso, o que o deixou feliz.

Saiu do banheiro para encontrar Hermione lhe olhando, a irritação da jovem tremeu por um momento quando ela o viu, mas a surpresa foi rapidamente deixada de lado.

\- Onde você esteve? Um bilhete escrito: _Vou passar a noite fora_ , não é exatamente calmante sabia?! E porque você parecia tão acabado quando te chamei? Por que você...?

\- Mione, calma, você precisa me deixar responder a alguma pergunta pelo menos. – A menina mordeu os lábios como se assim tentasse conter a enxurrada de palavras e o moreno sentou-se à sua frente com um olhar confortador – Admito que deveria ter sido mais claro, mas naquele momento eu mal estava em condições de escrever um bilhete...não estava machucado, mas extremamente perturbado...

\- O houve Harry?

Com um suspiro Harry lhe contou uma versão um pouco editada da história, omitiu a maior parte da explosão de magia, e tudo que dizia respeito a Draco Malfoy e Tom Riddle. Quando ele terminou a menina lhe abraçou fortemente.

\- Oh, Harry. Eu sinto muito. E eu aqui gritando...

\- Você estava preocupada, está tudo bem. – O moreno se levantou e estendeu a mão para que Gael se enrolasse em seu antebraço – Vamos almoçar, tudo bem?

O casal caminhou até o grande salão, recebendo olhares inquisitivos por todo o trajeto, o moreno não demostrou, mas estava se sentindo confuso com toda aquela atenção, sabendo como o público estudantil podia ser inconstante, ele aproximou-se de Hermione e segurou sua mão protetoramente. Sentaram-se a mesa da Grifinória ao lado de Neville e Simas, este lhe lançou uma piscada coquete e indicou Hermione com um inclinar de cabeça, só então Harry se deu conta do que tudo aquilo parecia e soltou imediatamente a mão da menina, arrancando risadas do colega de casa.

\- Mione. – Sussurrou Harry tentando ser discreto enquanto colocava uma porção de purê em seu prato – Todos estão olhando para nós porque...

\- Porque parecemos um casal. – Completou ela rindo da expressão desconcertada do amigo – Eles já estão nos olhando assim a semanas.

\- Por que eu nunca percebi?

\- Porque hoje estão olhando com mais atenção, mas isso não tem nada a ver com nosso suposto relacionamento. É apenas você. Talvez você não tenha reparado, mas está muito... diferente hoje. – A menina continuou rindo e o moreno corou como não fazia a muito tempo – Relaxa, eu não ligo que pensem que estamos juntos... a não ser que você ligue é claro. – Emendou ela encarando-lhe apreensiva ele sorriu confortador para a amiga.

\- Se você não se incomoda, eu também não.

Os dois continuaram a comer, ignorando os olhares a sua volta, até que um bilhete caiu sobre o colo de Harry, que o pegou surpreso.

 **Potter,**

 **Me encontre no lugar de sempre.**

 **Tenho algo para você.**

O moreno não precisava pensar muito para saber quem tinha lhe enviado o bilhete, quando olhou para a mesa da Soncerina percebeu que nenhum dos rapazes que procurava estavam lá. Hermione leu o bilhete por sobre seu ombro e ergueu uma sobrancelha questionando, o moreno deu de ombros e deu um beijo em sua testa antes de se retirar do salão.

Quando chegou ao banheiro interditado, encontrou Blaise e Draco tentando convencer uma irritada Murta a calar a boca.

\- Murta. – Cumprimentou o moreno e o rosto da fantasma iluminou-se em um sorriso etéreo.

\- Harry. – Disse ela se aproximando com uma risadinha afetada – Quando tempo você não me visita.

\- Tenho vindo até aqui bem mais do que você imagina, é você quem não tem mais passado muito tempo no banheiro... – corrigiu o moreno e as bochechas da fantasma assumiram um tom mais forte e Harry imaginou que ela estava corando.

\- Eu estava aqui dizendo a esses enxeridos que este é um banheiro feminino, e está interditado. – Disse ela mudando de assunto.

\- Sabemos, mas esse é o único lugar do castelo em que podemos conversar sem preocupação, você não se importa em nos ajudar não é Murta?! Você me disse no ano passado que dividiria o banheiro comigo... – Flertou o moreno olhando-a por sob os cílios, a fantasma pareceu corar outra vez.

\- Vocês não estão quebrando as regras, não é Harry? – Perguntou ela colocando as mãos incorpóreas sobre os ombros do moreno.

\- Não, apenas precisamos de um lugar privado para conversarmos. Obrigado por entender Murta. – Agradeceu o moreno aproximando os lábios da bochecha da fantasma e sentindo o frio no lugar onde deveria haver pele.

\- Tudo por você, Harry. – Disse ela flutuando pra longe e cantarolando animadamente.

O moreno suspirou resignado, voltando a expressão habitual ao encarar a dupla de Soncerinos que lhe olhavam de boca aberta.

\- O que é Draco? – Perguntou o moreno erguendo uma sobrancelha, o loiro abriu a boca, mas foi interrompido pelo negro.

\- Você estava flertando com a Murta?! Isso é mórbido, Potter.

\- Você preferia que ela saísse por aí dizendo que eu tenho me encontrado com Soncerinos no banheiro feminino?! Para maioria da escola isso seria apenas um motivo de risada, para Dumbledore seria uma razão para me vigiar mais de perto, e essa não é uma atenção que eu preciso agora. Então, cale-se. – Harry se voltou outra vez para o loiro – Draco? - Malfoy pigarreou antes de lhe estender uma caixa muito pequena, embrulhada em um belo papel vermelho sangue, o moreno pegou erguendo uma sobrancelha – Me desculpe, Draco, mas eu não comprei nada para você.

O loiro corou e o negro caiu na risada, o moreno apenas continuou encarando os dois esperando a explicação que não tardou a vir.

\- Meu pai me mandou isso está manhã, disse para entregar a você.

\- Eu definitivamente tenho que mandar uma carta de agradecimento ao Lucius, ele tem sido incrivelmente atencioso. – Implicou Harry mais uma vez antes de assumir a expressão de seriedade outra vez – E o que é isso? Por que ele me mandaria algo?

\- Ele não disse mais nada na carta, apenas mandou que te entregasse. – O loiro encara o chão da forma que Harry já reconhecia como ele tentando esconder algo.

\- Zabini, nos de licença por um momento.

\- Potter, Draco me chamou aqui por uma razão... só ele pode me mandar sair. – Teimou o outro e Harry estreitou os olhos em sua direção – Está bem, eu vou vigiar a porta...

O negro deixou o aposento e então Harry virou-se outra vez para Draco.

\- Não perca tempo negando. O que mais você sabe? O que você supõe que seja isso? – Perguntou o moreno levantando a caixinha na altura dos olhos.

\- Acho que é uma chave de portal. Na minha carta meu pai dizia para te buscar as sete da noite na frente da dedos de mel.

\- Por que seu pai me enviaria uma chave de portal?

\- Não acho que tenha sido meu pai que a enviou. – A voz do loiro parecia assustada com a perspectiva e Harry entendeu do que se tratava.

\- Voldemort. Ele quer me ver, não é?! – O loiro não concordou, mas lhe olhou preocupado – Bom, se ele fosse me matar não te mandaria me buscar as sete.

\- Você vai? – Perguntou o loiro incrédulo arregalando os olhos – Está louco?! Meu pai pode muito bem querer que eu pegue apenas seu corpo sem vida na frente da dedos de mel. Você não está seriamente pensando em ir, não é?!

\- Está preocupado comigo Draco? – Perguntou o moreno com um sorriso de lado, implicando com o outro adolescente, mas esse continuava a encara-lo com seriedade.

\- Eu sei que você tem se achado invencível este ano, você está diferente, mais forte e isso todos podem ver, mas não seja arrogante a ponto de arriscar sua vida só para provar que não tem medo de nada.

\- Você realmente está preocupado comigo. – Percebeu o moreno enquanto o outro ainda o olhava irritado – Vou ficar bem Draco, ele não vai me machucar, confie em mim.

\- O Lorde das Trevas tenta te matar desde que você era apenas um bebê, e você acha que só porque agora você é todo fodão ele vai te deixar em paz?!

\- Fodão? – Perguntou Harry confuso e divertido.

\- De tudo que eu disse foi só isso que você ouviu? – O outro o olhava incrédulo e Harry pigarreou.

\- Já disse, confie em mim, vou ficar bem, você não precisa se preocupar. – Disse o moreno colocando uma mão confortadora entre o ombro e o pescoço do mais alto, deixando a ponta dos dedos acariciarem suavemente a nuca, Malfoy piscou e lhe encarou confuso por alguns segundos antes de se afastar do toque.

\- Não estou preocupado com você Potter, estou preocupado com o que você pode acabar dizendo ao Lorde das Trevas, não quero acabar comprometido porque você não aguentou a tortura.

O loiro estava corado e encarando o chão, visivelmente desconfortável e Harry riu.

\- Não pretendo dizer nada a seu respeito, e nem sobre Zabini. Voltarei as sete, esteja lá para me pegar. Diga a Hermione que não se preocupe, é responsabilidade sua acalma-la, vou saber se falhar.

O loiro estremeceu, mas parecia um pouco mais calmo quando o moreno lhe deu as costas. Harry caminhou até a cama em seu dormitório e selou as cortinas com feitiços habituais antes de abrir a caixinha.

 **Pequeno,**

 **Coloque este anel quando deixar as proteções da escola.**

 **Não seja visto.**

Dentro da caixa, sob o bilhete um anel de prata descansava sobre uma almofada, Harry revirou os olhos.

\- _Acho que vamos visitar a Rainha do Drama, Gael._

Uma hora depois, escondido pela capa de invisibilidade Harry atravessava o portão da escola atrás de um grupo de Corvinais do quarto ano, guardou o mapa no bolso de um casaco que pegou na sala precisa, decidindo que aquelas roupas definitivamente lhe caiam melhor que as suas.


End file.
